


It’s Always been her, not you

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor/Reign - Fandom, Lena Luthor/Samantha March - Fandom, Reign/Worldkiller
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Sam has a Private Security Company made from the nothing and not much people knows how she build her empire. A few years ago she started dating Lex Luthor, she fell for his charm then knowing how dark he was matching with her own darkside. At the second day of their daughter birthday celebration on the Luthor's manor. Lena came back to Sam's life making her feel human again





	1. Hello again

Lex picked Ruby from the floor and smiled big when the little girl looked at him surprised with her brows up. She covered Lex mouth with her tiny hands, she used do that almost all the time and giggled when Lex kissed her hands

“Reign if you still want us to go we should leave now” Lex was wearing a fancy grey suit  
“What about if you pack up all Ruby’s stuff and not just wait until the very last moment to make me do it?” Reign was annoyed carrying the little girl bag  
“Yeah sure” Lex scoffed “Today is your second birthday Ruby and we are gonna see a very old man and your aunt Lena” Lex went to the front door “Do you have the keys?” Lex asked turning around opening the door   
Reign sighed showing the keys in her hand “I always do”

When Reign closed the door there were two man wearing all black clothes. Lex’s bodyguards. One of the man tried to smile taking the baby’s bag from Reign’s shoulder but it was worst than seeing the man in a serious face. Lex put the girl her seat in his car. He couldn’t be more proud of his daughter, she had the features of a Luthor, light blue eyes, chestnut almost blonde hair, very clever and curious for her age.

“Take the Lamborghini or the Ferrari” Lex said before enter to the car sitting next of his daughter “And follow us” Lex closed the passenger door

His bodyguards followed him, one in the drivers seat and copilot. Reign shook her head starting to be really annoyed with his attitude seeing his car disappear.   
Reign went to the red Ferrari and fixed her black tight dress in the car checking herself in the rearview before turning on the engine and stepped the throttle to catch Lex’s car.

  
Lionel, Lilian and Lena were sitting in the backyard of Lionel’s manor ignoring each other. Lilian was reading a book, while Lionel drink his whiskey and Lena was texting. It was supposed to Lex’s family arrive in any moment because they wanted to celebrate Ruby’s birthday, none of them known the girl because all of them were too busy and Lionel demanded to know his granddaughter. Lex and Reign couldn’t deny it

Lena was sending a text to her friend Kara when she heard the roar of a car, she stood up and walked to the side of the house to the garage.  
A red Ferrari 458 followed by a black Range Rover Evoque, Lena could tell that there were Lex’s bodyguards but when a beautiful, stunning woman exited the red car made her gulp because she was seeing her moving in slow motion. Long legs, dark brunette hair, tall, a perfect fit black dress. Lena blinked fast and began to walk where the cars were and finally saw her brother with a little adorable girl in his arms

“Alexander” Lena approached with her arms open smiling with her best fake smile that looked like a sincere one  
Lex looked at her while he was making faces to her daughter “Elena” he smiled “Reign can you pick the bag?”   
“Why don’t you take it and give me my daughter” Reign took Ruby in her arms “Hi Lena” Reign smiled warm at her

The dark haired woman was shocked, this was her, Samantha Reign March, Lex’s fiancée

“Hi…” Lena couldn’t say more because she was having brain malfunction   
“Guys put my daughters things inside and wait in the door, we don’t want to have paparazzi or any kind of annoyances, if you see something weird shoot them in the face” Lex said to the men “Lena, let me introduce you my daughter Ruby Loreen Luthor” Lex made tickles to her daughter making this smile

They went inside the manor, but first to the backyard to met Lionel who first complimented Reign, and then took in his arms her first granddaughter checking her closely. One of the first things Lilian said was “Luthor’s blue eyes” making Lex smile proud and Reign rolling her eyes only getting notice by Lena which make her snort

By the middle of the afternoon Reign was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when Lena found her there

“Hey” Lena said from the other side of the isle in the middle of the kitchen “Are you having fun?”   
“I apologize if I was rude back there, I only needed a break” Reign apologized   
“None taken” Lena shook her head “Lex’s being an asshole and looks like the new Luthor generation is now my fathers favorite” Lena shrugged   
Reign smiled big and laughed a little “Yes…” Reign covered her face for a second with her hands, leant her elbows in the isle and sighed   
“Why I didn’t met you before?” Lena shoot trying to distract Reign walking next to her  
Reign looked at Lena “We’ve met five years ago”   
“What?” Lena was confused and crossed her arms  
Reign smiled bright shaking her head but this made Lena smile “Nothing… forget it” Reign clapped her hands and looked away from Lena’s eyes  
“Reign, please” Lena put her hand in Reign’s forearm “Why I don’t remember you?”  
The taller woman placed her hand on top of Lena’s hand “I don’t know, but the only thing I know is that I could never forget those green eyes” Reign smiled but this time time was a small one. But that smile was the smile Lena know were gonna make her in trouble

Lex entered to the kitchen finding her fiancée and sister looking at each other in silence “Reign Ruby needs to sleep and I have to talk in private with my father, do you mind” Lena pulled her hand away from Reign’s and looked at Lex  
“Sure, why would you bother to make your daughter go to sleep” Reign was the queen of sarcasm today  
“That’s why I have you” Lex said cold and left the kitchen  
Lena wanted to slap her brother's face “Do you mind if I help you?”  
“Don’t worry, it’s easy, a song, rock her in my arms walking in circles or around the room for like fifteen minutes and later boom you have her knocked out”  
“Come on I didn’t even knew my niece until today, I want to be the coolest aunt” Lena tried to negotiate “Please?”   
“Alright” Reign had a grin in her face “But you are the one who is gonna make her sleep”

Reign had leaned close to Lena’s face making this feel shivers running her spine almost flustered. The taller woman turned around walking out the kitchen and Lena had to wait a few seconds to keep herself together. What was the feeling she was feeling for the fiancée of her brother from the first sight

  
Lilian had the little girl in her arms it was centuries since the older woman had a baby in her arms trying to not make them cry. Ruby was sucking her pacifier, it had a little arrow as a drawn on it. It had been a gift from her friend Ray Palmer from his last visit to Starling city

“Thank you Lilian, but now is time the princess to take a nap” Reign took Ruby from her arms  
“She’s a charm Reign” Lilian said truly “hope she can use all her gifts” Lilian and Lionel bought her granddaughter a tons of clothes and interactive toys  
“Mother we are going to put her in my bedroom” Lena indicated

  
Lena was sat in the edge of her bed seeing Reign fascinated hearing her sing. The little girl every then felt her eyelids heavy. The taller woman stopped next to Lena and made her a gesture to make her stand up, Lena did it fast, stretching her arms to hold the girl. Reign placed Ruby into her arms making Lena kind of awkward when the dark haired woman saw Ruby move trying to wake up. Reign put her hands in Lena’s upper arms making her move a little, just in the perfect moment to Ruby fell asleep deeply from tiredness

“Wow” Lena whispered surprised   
“You made it” Reign expressed happy whispering “Just walk a little bit more rocking her softly in your arms”   
“Then what?” Lena whispered a little louder walking around her room

It was a huge bedroom, grey, with black details, there was a piano, trophies, books, and in the end of the room Lena’s bed

“Then you lay down on the bed with her and leave her there” Reign placed her hands softly in Lena’s shoulders walking behind her

They made two laps around the room, Lena amazed by Ruby and her relaxed expression and how adorable she looked. But to be honest Lena was thrilled by the contact of Reign’s hands on her. She felt some familiarity in the way Reign used to do all that.

Lena stopped by the edge of her bed and sat carefully being helped by Reign. When Lena laid down, Reign was recording in her mind every detail just as she used to do. The dark haired woman with all the care she could left the girl in the bed and covered with a cream colored blanket, she looked at her niece for a long moment seeing her breathing. Reign sat next to Lena once she sit up, they reminded in silence for a couple minutes

“Why…”  
“Lena”

They talked at the same time and smiled silly embarrassed, Lena bit her lower lip looking at Reign’s eyes feeling how every second her heart beaten faster

“You don’t remember me don’t you” Reign whispered getting closer to Lena’s face

Just in that moment Lena had a phone call startling her, looking where she had left her phone, standing up fast only to hand off the call. It was Kara, Lena saw her name in the screen and ended the call hitting fast the red button. She torn around checking on Reign and Ruby seeing the taller woman humming to her daughter

In that moment Lena had a flash back of her and Reign cackling in the beach after her was singing and humming a song Lena made fun of. Lena had like 30 messages from Kara and this call but she turned off her phone only to go back to Reign

“Reign” Lena sat facing the side of Reign’s face  
“Give me a second” Reign waited until Ruby was again fully asleep “shoot”  
“I remember us in a beach” Lena was anxious for answers  
Reign smiled bright again brushing one of her locks with her hand “A good start”  
“Reign please I” Lena wanted to remember more but she had a blur about those years  
“You are so cute when you try” Reign cupped Lena’s face

Lena felt her heart about to jump out of her chest when another image of the both of them went through her eyes

–

“Yeah sure of course you are stronger than me” Reign laughed mocking Lena  
They were in an hotel in Bali, Reign was walking two steps far from Lena when this took Reign’s wrist pulling her towards her and pinned to the wall making her open her eyes wide open in surprise  
“You shouldn’t be that cheeky” Lena placed her hands in Reign’s hips pulling her closed  
“That’s the only way to get you like this” Reign cupped Lena’s cheeks   
“Really? Because last night…” Lena couldn’t end the sentence because Reign kissed her hard with passion in the middle of the corridor near the door of their room

–

Lilian knocked softly the door and entered, Reign has stood up while Lena was still sit in the bed and looked to Ruby. Reign talked a little bit with Lilian about Reign’s work in Luthor’s Corp in the science department of new investigations about genomes. With every word Reign said to her mother she started to remember a little bit more. But not the reason why they ended up everything. Lena wanted to be alone with Reign again and ask her things and all this madness with Lex. It was clear they couldn’t get along at all, why they even had a baby

 

Reign and Lex left the manor before dinner in the same way they came. Separated

Lena went to her room, she need to make memories and remember Reign when she saw a piece of paper written if a beautiful hand writing

“Text me when you want or remember anything. SRM” + a phone number

Lena freaked out, she went right to her private bathroom and unzipped her dress watching the tiny tattoo she had below her right hipbone. She made that tattoo, well that tattoo appeared in her after a wild night out when she woke up with the most killer hangover three years ago and never know why she made those 3 letters until now. She was in her underwear when she took her phone and called Reign but she didn’t hang up, she probably was still driving.

Lena L: I need to see you, tomorrow late.  
Lena L: I need answers

Reign was behind Lex’s car when she noticed her phone buzzing and the screen shinning. The taller woman smiled proud. She had been thinking about Lena the whole time Lex told her they were going to celebrate Ruby’s birthday there. And Reign know the moment Lena put her eyes on her again they could be go back as they’ve been in that summer but this time she wasn’t that sure about all this engaged to Lex.

Lex was carrying her daughter asleep, and once inside their house Lex left his little girl in one of the cribs he put in the living room.

“My parents loves you” Lex told Reign without looking at her “You have giving us the future of our name”   
“Lionel always has been a gentleman” Reign took off her heels “Besides in spite of people’s opinions”  
“My father is an asshole, he’s only useful for my proposes, and my mother is crazy believing in Lena’s shit” Lex smiled mischievous untying the knot of his tie "You made this" Lex placed a hand in Ruby’s crib “For me” Lex went closer to Reign “Today I have to thank you more than ever” He tried to kiss her but she as always turned away her face only giving him the space to place a kiss in her cheek  
“Goodnight Lex” Reign said squeezing her phone. He smiled looking at her eyes  
“Goodnight Reign, leave my daughter in her bedroom when you go to sleep” Lex leaved the living room

Reign’s phone buzzed again in her hand

Lena L: Reign?  
Lena L: typing…  
Sam March: Tomorrow, 19:00 dinner at your place. Sent me your address

–

Lena was talking in the phone with Kara when she got Reign’s message

“Uhm… no… Kara we have to cancel tomorrow’s appointment”  
“Why?” Kara said sad   
“I’ve met someone” Lena said in almost a whisper “Again”  
“What?” Kara was beyond confused “What do you mean? Who is him?”   
“Her…” Lena corrected “Its hard to explain but I promise I will tell you everything”   
“Okay, tell me on Friday when you comeback to National City”  
“Thanks Kara” Lena waited just in case her best friend wanted to say something “bye”

–

Reign was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom just as Lena was doing the same in her apartment in the other side of the city

 


	2. Back then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been avoiding Lena in her stance in Metropolis because of Lex and work. She wanted to see Lena as much as Lena wanted to see her but the circunstances were not in favor until the last day

Lena was wandering at her home, she changed her clothes three times, she was nervous and excited to see Sam today, she had been canceling their meet a few times. Luckily she was staying the whole week and tomorrow she was going back to National City. Lena hit the music up to calm her nerves, she wanted to see her, she really needed to see her, the day she saw Sam was catastrophic because it was like she was the only thing in her mind. Even in her night talks with her best friend she wasn’t have paying attention.

 

Ruby ran to her fathers arms laughing making Lex lift her in the air to hold her. Reign showed up with her bag.

“When are you coming back?” Lex kissed the temple of his daughter

Reign shrugged “Later, Lex” she took her black blazer “I will call you when we will in our way back” Reign kissed Lex cheek

“My guys are going to follow you” Lex allowed Reign to take Ruby from his arms

“Lex we are not gonna do this, because you know it will be easy to take them down by my eagles” Reign gazed Lex from her eyelids

Lex clenched his jaw. He know it was true, her tactical team is the best in Metropolis about private security.

“Tell me where are you going with my daughter” Lex shoved his hands to his pockets

“Do you really want to know it?” Reign took the keys of the Ferrari

“Yes I want to know where is Ruby all the time Reign”

“I’m going to say this one more time Lex” She put her daughter in the floor to let her go for a stuffed toy “stop being Paranoid. I don’t know what kind of shit you did this time or with whom, but if you are putting again our daughter in danger… you are going to regret it”

Lex smiled proud. He loved when Reign was that serious and dangerous “just tell me, and I’d be cool with it”

“We are going to see your sister, she’s leaving tomorrow and I want your daughter to bond with her aunt at least two times per year” It was kind of true but not the whole true

“Alright. See it wasn’t that hard, right?” Lex was about to yell angry. But they made a promise in which if Ruby was there they can not fight, argue or raise their voice

“Ruby baby come here” Ruby did what she was told raising her arms to her mother “Here” Reign put her an Atom flat shaped pacifier and hold her in her arms “say bye to daddy”

Ruby waved her tiny hands to her dad with a happy expression plastered in her face. Lex smiled big, his daughter was his light. He was following Reign with his sight. She was wearing a pair of black pants, stilettos, a dark green tee and her blazer. His daughter a tiny jeans, white/red/blue tiny Nike shoes, a light blue tee with her pineapple leather jacket. He was seeing every detail of Reign putting his daughter in her car, placing Ruby’s bag in the floor of the passengers spot. And when Reign entered the car he put out his phone

“Don’t follow her, just track her car in the air” Lex looked around to his home and hang up the phone

 

Lena was laying down in her couch and sighed heavily, brushing her hair with her hands. She had her hair down she had changed her clothes for the last time, wearing a red blouse, dark grey pants, ankle black boots. The doorbell rang making her get up quickly

“Who’s here?” Lena walked fast towards the door and opened the door

“Hi there” Reign smiled big at Lena then looked at her daughter making her smile too

Lena hold her breath staring at them happy “Hi” she breathed “come, come in” Lena stepped aside allowing Reign enter to her apartment with Ruby in her hands “Let me help you” Reign torn around “Come here baby girl” Lena smiled making her niece jolt in her mother’s arms stretching her tiny arms to her

“Whoops” Reign laughed when Ruby made her stumble against Lena “Ruby”

“It’s ok” Lena had caught her niece in her arms having Reign close and gulped

“She’s not always that confident with people she haven’t seen a lot before” Reign patted softly her daughter’s back “where can I leave this?”

“Wherever you want” Lena walked into her living room

Reign heard the music in the room and smiled lightly checking the features of the place until she spotted Lena’s piano

“Do you play?” Reign went to the piano leaving in the floor Ruby’s bag next to the stool

“Not so much, my mother once told me I was good as Lex is but now I barely play” Lena put her niece in the floor seeing her walk around doubtful with a soft frown in her face, like studying where was the furnitures

Reign sat in the stool and started to play, Lena moved her head to the direction Reign was not believing she was the one playing. Lena moved a few steps closer to her seeing her hands dancing pressing the keys, she felt a warm feeling in her chest.

“What song it is?” Lena asked curious

“Love me” Reign said softly keeping the tone of the piece of music she was playing

Lena wasn’t sure what to say. She was mesmerized, she was being ridiculous delighted by her. She looked beautiful, and was playing one of her favorite instruments

Reign licked her lips “I like Yiruma a lot, his music is emotional” she added seeing Lena lean her elbows in the piano side looking at her. She liked that… having Lena’s eyes on her

When Reign ended to play the song Ruby tried to climb in the stool next to her and Lena picked her up sitting next to Reign placing her niece in her lap

“It was beautiful, Sam” Lena almost whispered

Reign smiled only curling the corned of her lips up “We play for Ruby almost all the time it helps her to sleep” she started to play again

Lena’s heart started to race when she heard the song. It was familiar but from where “What song is this?” Ruby had her gaze in her mother’s hands

“River flows in you” Reign was at the middle of the piece

Lena kept in silence hearing Reign play and at the end of the song she felt the body of her niece a little bit heavier. She looked down trying to see her face, and she was KO sucking her pacifier.

“She’s asleep” Lena whispered

Reign took her daughter in her arms fully asleep and Lena lead the way to the guest room. Sam put her daughter in the bed placing a lot of pillows around her just in case if she moved. They left the room and let the door open.

They talked about random stuff, more about Ruby and Lena’s life in National a City and her friendship with Supergirl. For a couple hours all were random subjects because Lena didn’t know how to put out all the questions she had running in her mind. Until Reign felt tired of playing silly

“What do you wanted to ask me, Lena” Reign took a better position facing Lena in the couch “I mean, to make me come here”

Lena felt her mouth dry and licked her lips “I don’t know where to start to be honest”

“Ask me the first thing pops up in your head” Reign tilted her head to the right

At this sight of Reign, Lena bit her lower lip “I dreamed about you before met you” Lena let it out bravely

“That’s not a question” Reign smiled staring at Lena’s eyes “Try again”

“Why I can’t stop thinking about you?” Lena was feeling her heart beating fast “Why I can see you in short images in my mind?”

Reign moved a little closer to Lena “What do you remember Lena”

“Not so much, we in a hotel” Lena placed a hand in the couch almost touching Reign’s leg

“What else do you remember?” Reign did it again get close a little bit, taking Lena’s hand into her

“We laughing” Lena was nervous feeling butterflies in her stomach at the feel of Reign’s touch

“What more?” Reign intertwined their fingers

“You touching my face” Lena felt Reign’s free hand in her cheek “You kissing me” Lena said feeling about to have a heart attack “Me kissing you” Lena closed her eyes

Reign closed the gap between them couldn’t hold any longer and pulled Lena into a kiss. It was a soft kiss at the beginning but it scalated quickly. The kiss grew hungry, Lena pulling Reign towards her until she made Reign straddle her lap.

Reign pulled away catching air in her lungs. The stare full of desire in Lena’s gaze was making Reign weak and more when Lena sneaked her hands inside Reigns tee caressing her toned stomach

“Do you know why you have an scar here?” Reign said breathing while Lena tried to kiss her again but she stopped her touching a tiny scar in Lena’s head

Lena frown placing her fingers where Reign had her fingers and shook her head lightly

“This why you can't remember me, or what happened to us” Reign had this sad stare “Do you remember your accident?” Reign asked stroking Lena’s jawline with her thumb

“No…” Lena was thinking hard “No, I just remember me going a few times at the hospital with my mother. My doctor checking on me and I saying I was fine”

“You had a car accident with one of your friends, you almost died, and me after you” Reign was still in Lena’s lap straddling her “I’ve been with you the whole week you’ve been in coma, until you opened your eyes and you didn’t know where you were”

Lena was blinking with her fingers in her tiny scar. How could she have forget that “what?”

“You had a several cranial brain contusion, you had a clot pressing your brain. They had to operate you to release the pression, every time you woke up you didn’t know who I was. When Lilian got there, she argued a lot with Lionel because she wanted you in National City but he kept you here in Metropolis” Reign took Lena’s hands into hers

“I remember a skinny woman in a white tee in a loose ponytail talking to Lionel, she was crying outside my room” Lena was saying a memory that flashed in front of her eyes

“That was me” Reign smiled weakly “Lionel told me that I was a really good friend but you were going to National City at the side of your mother. I was no one for them, just a friend. You never had the chance to tell them about us”

Lena didn’t wanted to hear anything else, she was anxious, she only wanted to taste Reign’s lips again, to feel her body. To feel full again before Sam started to tell all that. Reign was talking but Lena made her shut up pulling her into a steamy kis

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Lena had come back to National City. She has been sending texts to Sam and she always texted back mostly when she was at work. Today Lena was going a work meeting. Even Lena tried to talk to her mother Lilian several times since Sam told her about her accident but the old fine woman was in London and she really needed to talk to her.

Lilian told Lena she will comeback in the Anual Luthor’s Charity Ball. Lena at the moment the only thing she needed was to see Sam again, feel her again, kiss her again. The night they talked about everything, the night before she was coming back to her home, they had the best sex they could ever had. The kind of sex that let you KO when you end at least Lena was the one who fell asleep.

Lena in the middle of the meeting was bored to death, the propose of the investors was stupid and was not to help anybody but only their pockets.

She wasn’t going to go there.

The meeting ended in a huge discussion and Lena leaving the 7 man angry behind.

Lena felt her phone buzzing no caller ID, she was not to pick it up but what if

“Hello?”

“You want to sing Adele’s song?” it was Sam’s voice

Lena hold a laugh “Maybe in another time” Lena was walking fast now to her office

“Do you miss me?” Sam was at her home with Ruby alone

“I do” Lena said honestly, she did missed her

“Are you coming to the ball?” Sam was picking up all the toys Ruby left in the floor before her nap time

“Yes and Kara is coming with me” Lena went to her balcony looking to the sky

“Who?” Sam frown turning on a two devices in Ruby’s bedroom. Then she went to her gym in a stance of her home

“She’s a friend” Lena smiled but at the other side of the phone she couldn’t hear much but silence “Sam?”

“What’s her name again?” Sam was entering to the gym she had at home

“Kara Danvers…” Lena started to talk about Kara not knowing that Sam was beyond jealous after a few minutes hearing how good and charming she was “…And she agreed to come with me”

“Oh…” Sam was holding a bar with her free hand but she had her grip that tight that blended the bar with her thumb. She didn’t wanted to break another phone

“What?” Lena felt something was wrong

“I have to go” Sam didn’t let time to Lena to answer

Lena checked her screen and got worried. What just happened? She crossed her arms overthinking. A few minutes later a soft breeze blew around her making her turn around.

“Hey stranger” Supergirl was there “Is anything wrong?” She said seeing Lena’s face

“No… yes” Lena sighed “Don’t worry. Why are you here?” Lena was a little bit rude without notice

“A whole week without Lena Luthor checking in the safety of the city from stranger visitors but me has left me a lot of work” Supergirl tried to joke but Lena was not in the mood

“I’m sorry” Lena had this worried expression across her face

“Miss Luthor I…” She knew this wasn’t to work so she decided to call her being Kara “I apologize if I bothered you” Supergirl said and flew out

This was the first time Lena didn’t paid attention to Supergirl, her mind was on Sam, lately all she could think about was Sam

 

A few days later she didn’t got a text or call about Sam. Lena was at her apartment feeling blue, it was almost midnight when she heard a knock in the door. Weird no one could reach her door because the security of the building. She opened the door and there she was. Sam was wearing a black long coat closed by a belt, she had a serious almost predatory look in her face. Lena wanted to pulled her in but she was holding her emotions the best she can

“Can I come in?” Sam had a sexy tone making Lena skip a breath

“How did you got my address?” Lena stepped aside “Come in”

“Lex gave it to me” Sam went inside

Lena closed the door looking at Sam up and down, what she was doing there?, Lex was obsessed with not letting her go out, but she was there, in National City, at midnight. Lena thought she was dreaming or something

“What are you-” Lena couldn’t say much when Sam turned around opening her coat showing only black lingerie

“I couldn’t wait until the ball so I sneaked for -business-” Sam dropped the coat letting it fall from her shoulders

Lena didn’t know what to say, how to react but only wanting to touch her. Lena hold her breath when Sam walked towards her

“I miss you Lena” Sam cupped Lena’s face with her hands “It was hard to forget you, and now is hard to try to be away”

“Kiss me” Lena whispered with her hands in Sam waist

Sam wanted to assure that she was the only thing Lena had in mind 24/7 she was sick of Lex and how more paranoid he was becoming for his dirty works. She was tired of -clean- up his mess and take care of her daughter. She had Lena once and she wanted to clear her mind knowing she was her the one she felt in love once. She wanted to feel good and no all the evil she was when she was with Lex.

 

Lena woke up alone in the morning with a note next to her

“After this time I’m going to wait patiently if you behave”

Lena didn’t understood what she meant with that, she only know that she had Sam again

 

 

“And why are we doing this again?” Sam asked Lex while the hairdresser fixed her hair

“Leave my wife and I alone” Lex ordered and the woman within seconds ran

“Wife?” Reign laughed

“Yes, wife” Lex pulled out a little dark blue box from the inside pocket of his jacket “You have to wear this” he opened the box and showing diamonds rings, white gold. If Reign cared about these things she thought she could cry of emotion “I’m not gonna let that fucking people talk in the back of my daughter, if she’s a bastard or not” Lex put the ring in Reign finger “Perfect” He smiled with lovely eyes

Reign smiled back, she liked Lex when he was that sweet

“You look beautiful” Lex caressed Reign cheek with he back of his fingers where he had his ring and something inside Reign felt pain. It was more like a hassle than pain

“Thank you” Reign took Lex's hand in hers and saw it. It was a ring with little pieces of green Kryptonite “You look really handsome” Reign complimented Lex seeing his lovely eyes and smile

“Mr Luthor we are ready for the photoshoot” A woman with a camera announced

“Great I’m going to pick up my princess and we can start” Lex was in a good mood

Lex assured to make a huge introduction of his family in the magazine of the Daily Planet for the cover. He wanted to let everybody know he was -married- (they only were engaged) to the most beautiful woman in Metropolis and that the Luthor’s future was going to continue for generations and the beginning was his daughter.

Lex sat in something that looked like a throne with Ruby sat in his leg and Reign stood up next to him with a hand in his shoulder. And that’s how the photoshoot started.

 

 

Weeks later a copy of the magazine and news from CatCo blasted around National City about Mr and Mrs Luthor. And the power pose they had in the cover.

“Lex Luthor recently married to Reign March now Luthor and Loreen Luthor looks amazing. Who could say that this were true?” An man said in the news with a big smile

Lena felt hate, anger and feeling in dispair. Sam didn’t told her anything about this. Last night they talked for two hours and she didn’t even mentioned anything about this. Lena wanted break the tv and thrown hard the first thing she had next to her.

Lena texted Sam as fast she could and for minutes she felt about to die when she got an answer

“Don’t believe in magazines, tv or talk shows, I will see you tomorrow at the ball X”

Lena didn’t know what to do.

Sam in Metropolis was staring at Ruby with a sad expression feeling her heart hurt. She didn’t wanted the things this way. The best lie spread as fire around the city even already in other cities. Lex was again in a good mood today after all the congratulations he was having. Sam know everything was a huge lie, but she was a good actress around Lex, in fact around everyone. Always

 


	4. The beginning of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena as she promised Kara she would have the coverance of the anual Luthor's Charity Ball. And that weekend having her friend there with her would help her in case of stress or if she needed to talk. Not knowing why Sam feels jealousy about the woman. Lex in the other hand is not paying attention about Reign being more absent

During the flight Lena was quite and thoughful. Kara even tried to talk to her best friend who just always forced a smile and giving her short answers.

She wanted to know what was happening and what the hell were all these news about Sam and Lex being married.

 

Kara opened the door of Lena’s apartment in Metropolis and her mouth felt open. She knew her best friend had a really good taste in decorations just you only have to look in her apartment. But this, this was different from the other in National City.

“You barely watch tv and you have have a HUGE screen” Kara was looking around every detail in the place

“I enjoy old movies is big screens” Lena felt really tired “Set yourself a home” Lena pointed

The phone started to ring, there was only three people who know her phone, and Kara happily hang up the phone

“Hello?”

“Who are you?” A female voice was in the other side of the line

“I’m Kara… who are you?” Kara felt a little bit awkward

“So you are Kara… nevermind” The woman hanged off the phone

Kara looked at the phone confused only followed by Lena’s 

“Who called?” Lena asked frowing

“I don’t know it was a woman” Kara left the phone in its deck

“A woman?” Lena clenched her jaw “It was Sam?”

“I don’t know she just hanged the phone when I told her my name”

Kara for the expression Lena had in her face thought that she just screwed something. Kara wanted to say something more but Lena stormed out the living room.

Lena entered into her room closing the door behind her and picked her iPhone from her back pocket and called Sam she waited until the seventh. She wondered around her bedroom

“I thought you were busy with your friend to call” Sam smiled with her phone holding it in her shoulder while she was feeding her daughter

“I just arrived here. We have to talk-”

Sam cut her off “-We’ll talk when your friend is not around” 

Lena got shocked because Sam never were like that “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t do that, okay? Don’t say you sorry because you don’t know if you did something wrong” Sam gave the last spoon of food to her daughter “I don’t like the idea of her in there and that pisses me off” Sam was being sincere she was envious and jealous… Lena kept silence just like her for a moment “And I know I shouldn’t be this way… I can’t wait to see you”

Lena let her back hit the frame of her dressroom “Are you jealous of Kara?” That’s the only thing that came out of her mouth before say she did too

Sam looked at Ruby who smiled happy “I am” She hanged off the phone

Lena kept her eyes in her phone looking at the screen for long 5 minutes before hear a knock in the door of ther room

“Lena are you okay?” Kara said behind the door and got surprised

“Yes, everything is great, are you hungry?” Lena at Kara’s eyes were totally different from this morning mood

Besides the few things Lena had to clearify with Reign that -Jealousy- thing made Lena confirm that Sam really wanted her. This night the charity ball was going to be interesting.

 

“What kind of dress are you going to wear. We are supposed to match” Lex asked nonchalantly

“If you are going to make our daughter goes I think is not a good idea to wear a sexy dress” Reign said from her own dressroom in the oposite dressroom of Lex’s

Lex came out from his dressroom “What will you wear then? I thought we had this already”

“I certainly am” Reign came out with something that made Lex smile big “It will be easier for me to handle Ruby”

“Her name is Loreen” Lex kissed Reign’s cheek “I’m gonna get the perfect cufflink. You are amazing”

Reign got used to the feeling of Kryptonite and not affecting her system anymore, the small rock in Lex fingers the first couple days after the photoshoot were a nightmare for her. But for the kind of information she got from the crystals she know and obtain years ago from her adoptive mother, helped her a lot to understand what she was doing in this planet and how to use everything she had in her hands.

That was one of the facts she liked Lena, not because her name, not because her power. Just because she made her feel like she was good, good enough for fight against her nature.

Lex praised her strength, her hability to rule, how intimidating she could be, how she made a enterprise for her own still don’t knowing how. Deep down in his thoughts he had in mind she was a Metahuman and that made him wanting her more

 

The Luthor’s Anual Charity Ball was happening in the great Hotel Metropolis, there were arriving cars and there were a lot of photographers taking pictures of every guest. Lionel was waiting at the entrance greeting everyone, but actually he was waiting for his son and daughter. Lilian was already there avoiding the calls from Lena.

Lex’s limousine stopped in the entrance and every single photographer turned their attention to Lex. He came out first in showing his new Armany Suit, 3 pieces, perfectly fit, a black bow tie. He after a turn around and a few seconds of pictures, he took his little daughter out of the car, wearing a red dress making her eyes looking even more blue

Even tho Ruby was kind of shy she looked fun at the photographers and liked the attention just as Lex.

And it came Reign, her hair falling in her shoulders, fierce, in a black suit with a little details of gold with her bow tie lying in her neck, with a long cleavage. The media came crazy seeing them together. They were greeting and taking pictures with Lionel when Lena came out of her limousine with Kara. 

Lena in a dark blue long night dress, with her back open, a pair of heels matching her dress and her hair in a side. When Reign saw her she felt almost flustered. There was Kara too but she didn’t even took a look.

“Lena, dear, please come here” Lionel called while there were more guests coming and walking next to them “Who’s your lovely friend?”

“Lionel, this is Kara Danvers” Lena introduced her best friend to his father “She’s my best friend”

“Nice to meet you dear, and thanks for coming” Lionel offered his arm “May I?” Kara looked between him and Lena and after seeing Lena nodding a bit she took his arm “So tell me Miss Danvers, what do you do for living?”

Lionel lead their way inside the hotel with Kara taking about her work on National City. Kara found out what people told about Lionel being charm

“You really look good Elena” Lex smiled

“Thanks Alexander, so your wife and daughter” Lena pointed clenching her jaw

“We might be going inside” Sam said nervous looking at Lena like this was making everything difficult “Lena?”

“Yes” Lex and Lena agreed at the same time walking towards the inside of the bulding

Lex was busy making funny faces to his daughter making everyone around sighing or saying Awww, Reign had a chance to whisper in Lena’s hear

“You really look good in that dress…”

Lena wanted to hold Reign’s arm for a moment and exchange words but the ball was starting. She only had the chance to feel butterflies in her stomach seeing Reign wink at her. Lena bit her lower lip seeing her go

 

Lex was full smiles with his daughter making her smile, pointing at things that got her attention showing he is a really affectional and love his baby girl. People where gladly surprised by this. Yes ago in every event he attended he didn't care about anything making him look like a prick but this time people began talk about how his wife and daughter has changed the man in good. All lies

At the middle of the ball it started an auction and Lex went fast to the stage with his daughter in his arms with a big funny smile on his face. Reign frown looking at the man, she knew him perfectly when he had that kind of smile in these kind of situations, she just was waiting him not to do what she suspected.

"I may get your attention please, I am going to add one more thing to the auction"

Reign gave Lex a glare shaking her head softly

"Loreen and I have been thinking that maybe with this we are going to make a little bit big money for our cause"

Loreen wanted to hit the microfone Lex was speaking in "And my wonderful wife agreed to this so-" Lex extended his hand in the air to the direction Reign where sit making her forcing a smile on her face "-Come here Sam"

Everyone began to applaud seeing Reign going to the stage, Lena frown deeply but Kara actually was enjoying all this impromptu

"So let's the auction begin for a dinner with my stunning wife and for 500$" Lex said giving Loreen to Reign 

Reign leaned a bit to Lex whispereing between her teeth "what the hell you think you are doing?" with a huge smile

The man in all the  great salon started rising their hands increasing the money until reach the amount until 12,000$ while Lex checked fast all the hands 

"Alright, 18K to the man with the fancy bordeaux fancy suit to the one..." Lex was having fun saying this to the microphone "the two ..."

He waited a few seconds to finally end up the auction

"25,000" Lena said out loud staring at her champagne glass making Kara turn around and getting everyone attention

Lex got shock and confused he even tried to smile genuinely but was hard because that was making him laugh

"Okay, my sister has increased the bet" 

Lena didn't wanted to see up from her glass, she hold the smirk the best she could until she looked up to the stage 

"Gentlemen?" Lex look around "No? Congratulations Lena Luthor for winning the auction" Lex wanted to laugh "Good luck next time gentleman" 

The man with the bordeaux suit looked beyond annoyed. Lena just raised a brow and breathed easy

"Congratulations" Kara whispered to her friend "But you could go for dinner with her in any time"

"I didn't wanted a stranger with my now sister-in law, Lex put her in this situation and I just make that up"

 

Later on everyone was dancing when Reign had to go to the bathroom hearing someone follow her, and as for the sound of the foodsteps she could swear it was Lena. She went entered to the fancy bathroom first waiting in a side with her back in the wall when Lena came after.

"What was that?" Sam innocently asked 

"Saving you" Lena proudly stated

Reign sighed "It was only a dinner"

"with an asshole" Lena replied fast

Lena got closer to her "Lena..." Sam warned looking to another side but Lena

"I like this suit" Lena playfully began looking at her hungry

Sam couldn't help but pull her into a kiss, she really didn't wanted to scalate it more and she pulled back slowly looking at Lena licking her lips. Sam wasn't paying attention in anything else at that moment as she usually did when the door began open and she hit her back to the wall and Lena's attention to the old lady person in the door.

"I have to go back" Sam stormed out

Lena cursed the lady in her mind stepping aside to let the woman go in the bathroom and she fixed her makeup looking herself in the mirror, it wasn't moved an inch


	5. Thanks for coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides to face her mother to get some answers because Lilian like she promised. Sam tried her best to avoid Lena's eyes until the end of the night, because after the auction Sam feels flustered. People are delighted by the new Luthor Family. Lena is still deciding to take Reign to their date around Metropolis or somewhere to let them be alone

After their kiss, Sam was distant to Lena, even tried to avoid her everytime they were almost near between all that people. Lex handled his daughter while he was chatting with some people from Gotham. Old business people to Sam's knowledge. Kara tried to have few words with Sam but she kindly declined her prompt trying to be nicely

"Miss Danvers try to have fun in this great ball. I'm not here to talk about work like Lex"

"Maybe we can talk in another time"

Reign smiled to her daughter "Maybe another time" that meant in Reign's words a NO

Kara tried to touch the little girl's hand in Reign's arm but this turned over her mom giggling making the blonde woman smile big. Reign forced a smile

"Look who we had here, the brilliant reporter of CatCo" Lex smiled in his charming mood

"Mr. Luthor" Kara greeted but feel began to feel sick

"Please Mr. Luthor is that old man over there" Lex made a gesture pointing back "Call me Lex" 

Reign interrupt them "Lex i'm gonna take our daughter home, is really late for her" she reasonate "I'll see you at home" Reign kissed his cheek "Nice to meet you Miss Danvers"

"It's, it's Kara..." Kara tried go say goodbye but the woman was already leaving, and gulped feeling the same sensation as when Kryptonite was near

Lex looked back at Kara "Are you enjoying the evening?""

"I have never been in such a great charity event" Kara noded fixing her glasses

"It's amazing why almost everyone with glasses do that" Lex noticed the same gesture Clark Kent used to do "And we always try to make big money for the ones who have less"

"It was on fire when you offer a dinner with Mrs. Luthor"

Lex leaned a litte bit closer to Kara making her do a surprise face also more sickness "Call her by her name please, formatilies aside she don't like people calling her by her last name"

"I would ask her next time if she gives me the opportunity"

"Good" Lex again smiled "Have a fun Kara" a waiter passed with a few glasses of champagne and the picked one for her "Enjoy the night I have to say goodbye to my lovely wife and daughter. If you excuse me"

Only when he was gone she could feel herself good again, she was right the man had green Kryptonite somewhere.

 

Kara waited there thinking about how awkward -Sam- was and how charming and chatter Lex were. The Luthors had an infamous side but many people loved them, she didn't know Lex, or Lionel because she just met them and only had the news about something weird had happened because of the Daily Planet where his cousing Clark worked. She was thinking in the good impression they has left on her when she heard Lena's voice

"He's charming, right?" 

"Lena" Kara nodded "Looks like its something genetic" Kara tried to joke

"Looks like" Lena hold an smile "Have you seen Sam?" Lena checked around

"Actually yes, she said she have to go. It was already Loreen's bedtime" Kara sipped a bit of her champagne

"In that case let me say goodbye to them, look for my mother and when you are ready to go. We will" Lena put a hand on Kara's forearm

"Of course, I have to see if Ray Palmer is avaliable to exchange words" Kara beamed happy

 

Lena looked for Sam for around 15 minutes but nothing when she lost her hopes to find her she heard Lex's voice and Sam's. She went over there cautelosly to not interrumpt and her blood boiled when she saw he tried to kiss Sam but she dodge turning her head raising a brow. He laughed and kissed the baby on her arms. Lex told her something else and then left her there shaking her head with a half smile.

"breaking a family moment" Lena asked sarcastic

"No" Reign looked down to the gap between them "She needs to go to sleep"

"She has behave for beign this little" Lena stroke her nice back getting closer to Sam "About the dinner"

"It was something stupid Lena"

"What?"

"It was"

"It was actually badass" Lena scoffed offended "I didn't wanted you dating an asshole"

"It was a dinner, Lena" Reign sighed tired "I love you and I can't... barely... act normal around you" Reign changed Ruby to her other arm

A black Range Rover stopped at the entrance and two women and a man were already there, Lena didn't recognized none of them, they were not Lex's body guards or body guards he had ever had. Lena frowned looking suspicious at them making Reign turn around

"Listen, we will talk later, my eagles are here" 

"Sam, say it again" Lena hold her breath

"My eagles are here?" she joked teasing

"Sam..." 

Reign checked no one was watching only her eagles and kissed the corner of Lena's lips "I love you, we will talk later" she promised more than just say it

Lena saw her stop for a moment telling something to the two women who just nodded and went to different directions leaving her there with the man. Reign turned around to see her and wave her hand. Lena did the same. The taller inexpressive man stared at her for a moment then went inside the car holding the little girl and Sam got the driver's seat. Okay, Lena know that she liked to drive but maybe she trusted the man thay much to let her daughter go with him.

 

Lilian faked a laughter about an embassador was telling. She was bored almost to death but in this situation she had to be kind and friendly something she wasn't. 

"Mother" Lena approached "Embassador Hopkins"

"That move saving your sister in law just in time" The man nodded raising his glass "Brilliant"

Lena smiled proud "Thank you embassador Hopkins" 

"Mother do you a minute? Embassador do you mind?"

"Oh no, I have to go back next to my wife. She would be jealous if she sees me there surrounded by the most beautiful women in the place" 

Lena and Lilian faked their best smile taking that compliment

"Then excuse us and thank you"

 

Lilian followed Lena until they reached a private garden in the hotel. Lena actually didn't know how to start all the questions she had about the accident or even better to ask the right questions about it. 

 "Why are we here Lena?" Lilian asked turning around

"Mother what happened to me?"

"What do you mean?" Lilian played fool

"Who died in that accident?" Lena frown serious 

Lilian sighed "What accident Lena?" She really didn't wanted to talk about what she and Lionel did

"Stop playing fool to me mother" Lena spat "Why I don't remember almost two years of my life?"

"Maybe, because until you decided to mature your life was a spiral of whiskey and parties. And don't make me talk about your trips around the world because you thought -it was fun to go there-"

"I... this scar" Lena pointed to the scar on the side of her head "How did I got this?" 

Lilian carefully found the words "You don't need to know, Lena" 

In that moment Kara found her interrupting Lena before say what she wanted and argue about it.

"I'm sorry" Kara made an apologetic face walking towards them shyly

"Don't worry Kara" 

"I'm ready to go" 

"Of course" Lena nodded taking a quick glance to her friend then back to her mother "I'm not over about this"

"There's nothing to talk about it"

"Let's go Kara"' 

 

When Lena and Kara got to Lena's apartment they talked (Kara talked) about the evening and how many news she could get. Around 1 o'clock Lena was still awake and decided that it was time to take off that fancy dress and went to her bedroom finding in the bed something. A note and a white Lily.

-I couldn't say how hot you looked tonight. If that woman didn't had interrupted us I would have made something I really wanted to do you-

SRM

 Lena smiled big, and she didn't know how she broke in her place to leave her that there. She took of her dress going to the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with hot water. Maybe her idea to take Sam into a date around Metropolis was a bad idea but not in National City. She would be a little bit relieved if she wasn't under the eye of the city who knows her, but also after the news of her -marriage- everyone knew who she was. Lena had the lily on her hands wandering around her room waiting until the tub were full enough.

Lena's phone buzzed a few times but she didn't heard it. Lex in the other side of the city was sleeping peacefully and drunk. Reign put again her phone in her back pocket with her daughter in her arms asleep but focus on Lena, hearing her walk around her room, hearing her heart beat. It was all dark outside when she saw something land in her backyard and she smiled. It was one of her eagles. Sam walked outside

"Take care of her, and if someone tries to touch her, kill that person. Don't worry about Lex you don't need to shapeshift" She handled her her daughter "I'd be back in a couple hours" 

The inexpressible woman just blinked and did a horrible smile that anyone would be afraid of. Sam took impulse and flew. This was the second time she did that in years. Around the city she used to run when some business didn't worked well and she had to fix it. She always had to be careful to not being caught by Superman but if that ever happened she had her other worldkillers so it wouldn't be a problem.

 

Lena heard a soft knock in the door when was picking something in her closet. Maybe Kara needed something. She huffed picking a dark blue bathrobe wearing it just in a motion.

"Wait" Lena tied her bathrobe "Did you need som-" Lena hold her breath

Reign put her inderfinger on her mouth shushing her. She was wearing a white tee and joggers. Lena didn't understood a thing, why she was there, how did she enter? She wasn't complaining but it was surprinsing. Lena thought it was daydream but Sam's hand in the sides of her neck taking two steps towards her leaning down to press her lips on hers making her go stepping back into the room.

"How did you-" Lena laughed by Sam's tactic to make her shut up "Aren't you letting me talk?" Sam shook her head and again kissed her "Sam" Lena after a while moaned

"okay..." Sam whispered and sat to the edge of Lena's bed

Lena realised that they had made their way next to her bed. Sam had this expression on her face something mixed between joy and calmness. Lena touched her face feeling Reign leaning into her hand.

"Did you were about to sleep?" Sam untied Lena's bathrobe

Lena followed Sam's moves "How did you got here?"

"I have my... methods" the corner of Sam's lips curled up "Bathtub"

Lena frown for a second "shit" she ran to the bathroom seeing the tub almost full, she closed the faucet the fast she could and sighed. Reign stood behind her shaking her head.

"Now I have to wait until its cold, the water might be boiling" Lena sighed again

 "so you were about to take a bath" Sam purred playful on Lena's ear

Lena closed her eyes biting her lower lip "Kara is here"

"I am very aware of that" Sam placed a few kissed on Lena's neck "Also you are very vocal" she left another kiss on Lena's neck "come to bed"

 

Lena allowed Reign to lead the way until they laid down on her bed. Lena in an almost sit position with Reign's head ontop of her stomach and her arms around her waist

"Are you comfortable in that position?"

"I'm versatile and good in every position" Sam smirked "Did you liked the note?"

Lena nodded looking at Reign's eyes "I don't know, still, how you can sneak in here"

"I have my methods" That was the only response "I can't have you here, Lena"

"What do you mean with you can't have me here?"

"I mean that I can't hold myself if I have you in the other side of the city, or meters away"

"Sam why don't you leave Lex and come with me?"

 

Reign didn't wanted to talk about the reasons in that moment it was hard to explain and she neither wanted to reveal Lena again what she was. The first time it took Lena a time to understand it but in that moment she didn't know how she would take it.


	6. Funny facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dirty work is about to blow up in Lex's face. Sam has been visiting Lena more in National City than she should be but it's worth. They didn't had yet the dinner Lena bought at the auction, but that doesn't matter because she is still keeping it if Lex gets suspicious. Kara has started to notice their behavior when they are together...

Lena was reading a diary with her handwriting on it. It was one she wrote when she was in her first years of college. Sam gave it to her trying to bring some memories to her mind. But it wasn't giving the results she has been looking for. Reign was taking a shower at Lena's apartment meanwhile she was drinking orange juice with the diary in her hands.

"Today I met this girl, Sam, we've been talking around the campus a lot, but we haven't introduced ouselves until today, she's nice and funny. I can tell, if I'm not wrong, she was checking up on me. I like her, she's a flirt" Lena read loud that line leaving the glass of juice on the isle

"Yeah you wasn't wrong, I was, and still-" Reign pulled Lena closer "-Checking up on you"

"I was that cheesy back then?" Lena placed her hands on Reign's shoulders going to the back of her neck. Reign had this lust gaze "What are you thinking?"

Reign put her hands under Lena's tee stroking her stomach going up to her breasts, catching between her fingers Lena's nipples. Reign was looking at Lena's eyes with attention. Lena opened her mouth breathing slowly by her actions holding a soft moan that wanted to go out her throat "I like you even more when you are wearing a tee and sweat pants" Reign whispered leaning into Lena's lips.

"Sam, please"

"You know what you have to do" Sam had her lips brushing against Lena's

Lena felt one of Sam hands going down her, going inside her sweat pants, she was not wearing underwear, she had already a pool between her legs. Sam at this feel began to move her fingers over Lena's clit rubbing in circles. Lena dropped her diary. She let it out a loud moan placing her hand on Sam's shoulder and closed her eyes feeling the pleasure running her body. She didn't know how Sam could still horny because they were having sex all the night.

"Open your eyes" Sam told "Or I'll stop" Sam began to move her fingers around her clit in circles a little bit slow

Lena opened her eyes "You-are-an-asshole" she said letting out another moan because Sam increased the move of her fingers again in fast pace

 

Lex went down from his room to the kitchen and found Reign feeding his daughter, he smiled, rolling his sleeves and putting back his tee before kiss the top of the head of the little girl. He looked at Reign with a half smile and she smiled back at him

He looked suspicious at her "Morning" He even bend down to kiss her and she kissed him

"Morning Lex" Sam gave another spoon of oats to the Ruby/Loreen -What an stupid name- the woman thought smiling gently

"It's my-" Lex couldn't finish because she was already pointing to his breakfast. It was months since Reign make him breakfast "Did you just made me breakfast?"

"Yes" She stood up taking Ruby in her arm's and the empty bowl of oats "I'm gonna change my clothes and go to work" she leaned up leaving a kiss on his cheek

"okay..." Lex said slowly seeing Reign go. He looked at his plate, bacon, eggs, raw tomatos in slices, two toasts, black coffee and green juice. 

Reign entered to the girl's room upstairs and closed the door only to see herself land in the balcony of the room opening the corridor door stretching her arms towards her. And the girl moved happy throwing herself to her mother.

"Tell me you didn't slept with Lex" Reign kissed the head of her daughter

The woman who was identically as her shaked her body shapeshifting in her human form "Huh... only in the same bed" the woman said in her inexpressive way

Reign narrowed her eyes to the woman "What else?"

"I make breakfast" the woman clenched her jaw 

"How many fucking times I have to tell you to not do a fucking shit Khalah" Reign sighed leaving her daughter in the floor to take some toy "Go and find the other two, they might be around"

"I'm sorry Reign" 

"Just go" 

The woman went to the balcony and in less than a second disappeared in a motion. Reign closed the balcony's door and locked it. It was harder to think that Flower of Heaven was starting to like Lex but Reign didn't wanted to have that thought because she would kill her if that ever happened. Maybe she might ask Perrilus and Deimax to have an eye on her. Reign took her daughter and put her inside her park to go and take a shower. The night has been fantastic with Lena and coming back to home and finding this was making her changing her mood. Reign took from her pocket a device and placed to the wall turning on a system of cameras that mirroed to a tablet in the wall next to closet.

"Mommy is gonna take a shower, okay?" Loreen looked at her mother "Have you had fun with aunt Khalah" Reign saw the little girl frown then quirking a brow hiting a toy. Reign laughed fun"Next time you are coming with me, I promise"

 

Lena had this pleased and happy smile across her face when Kara went into her office with a box of donuts and two cups of tea. She stopped looking at Lena when she looked up smiled big.

"You are happy" Kara placed the donuts and  tea on Lena's desk

Lena just sighed "I am" 

"Good to know" Kara waited to see if Lena had something to tell but her friend only took a donut and bit it "You really look happy"

"I can't say much but last night I had a really fun night" Lena took one of the paper cups

Kara rose her brows in surprise "Is this woman you met again you told me time ago?"

"Yes she's fantastic and made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. She's funny, smart, super smart, Kara. And we are together she's sweet" Lena was thoughtful

Kara smiled "You are so into her"

Lena breathed "I am and that's a problem" she took a sip to her tea 

"If you two like each other where's the problem?" 

Lena shook her head, she knew if she say something more Kara could join the dots and know the truth "We have to work things up" Lena sighed "What's brought you here? And thanks for the breakfast"

Kara waved her hands in the air "It's nothing, I am trying to interview your sister in law and is almost impossible. I really want to make this interview that will make CatCo the first to do that Herculean job. Can you talk to her?"

Lena thought about the idea for a moment "I can talk to her but I don't think Lex would like the idea"

"I won't ask her anything about her family so Lex can't get mad. I want to write an article about the powerful women in business across the country"

Lena looked to her screen watching the wallpaper she had of Sam with Loreen in her arms "Fine, I will do" Lena agreed 

"You are the best" Kara beamed happy

"No, you are the best" Lena smiled

 

Reign was sat behind her desk writing a reply to an email requiring her job in Thailand because of Lex's, Deimax was there too, playing with Loreen like a human playing with a kitten, he was walking around the office holding a puppet in the air while the kid followed him trying to catch it with a happy face, having in mind that the man looked dangerous and agressive.

"Give the kid the toy Isaac" Reign said without looking at them

Isaac gave Loreen the stuffed pupped "She gets bored when things are easier" 

"Don't we all?" Reign smiled funny making the man smile "I need you to do something"

"Sure" Loreen began to run around him. He loved the kid, a tiny human without knowing how disastrous his kind were or at least half of what the kid was

"I need to you to watch after Khalah. She's not following my instructions as I tell her" Reign hit the send button "If you see something weird I want you and Amada to show her a leason" Reign looked at the man staring at her and tilted her head "Can you do that?" she asked gently

That make the man feel fear. The last time she asked something like that in that gently way she was really pissed off, because that day Reign killed one of them with her own hands. The one who could posses bodies, the one who provoked the accident Lena had because he didn't thought Reign needed a human distracting her from their real purpose

"Always Reign" Deimax stepped back from the little girl

"Thank you Isaac" Reign looked back at her work mail "You can still playing with my daughter"

They were in silence, in the room only sounded Loreen's steps, giggles, Deimax's steps and Reign typing fast hiting the keyboard with her finger focus "Mrs. Luthor you have a call from National City" Reign sighed annoyed. She worked hard to make her a name and now everyone was calling her Luthor

"Put that call in a secure line, Alicia" Reign leaned back in her chair joining her hands

"Sam?" It was Lena's voice in the speaker

Reign made a hand gesture indicating him to leave he was about to take the little bit but Reign's eyes on him made the man stop his actions and just leave the room closing the door

"What a surprise, what are you doing calling me?" Reign was happy hearing Lena's voice 

"Lex is not gonna suspect anything from you taking his airplain to travel from Metropolis to National City?" 

"No... He knows sometimes I take his plane for work. But not what kind of work" Reign said playful smiling "Or if i'm working his sister out"

Lena laughed softly getting red "Shut up" she covered her face even knowing Sam or someone couldn't see her

"Tell me, what can I do for you. I know if it was for a-" Reign licked her lips "-request, you could have been call at my number not my office"

"It's actually another kind of request" Lena said hesitant she knew perfectly Sam wouldn't say no her "Kara want an interview with you"

"Lena" 

"Baby please" With those words Reign closed her eyes wishing she didn't have said those words "For me"

"Fine" 

"Really?" Lena asked with a huge grin growing in her lips 

"I don't promise to be nice" Reign broke her silver pen in two with one hand

"I'm going with her so I can see you" Lena heard Sam whisper -YES!- "I have to leave you now. Call her giving her the date and we will go"

"3 days!" Reign rushed "you can tell her on Friday i'll be free"

 

 

That week Reign and Amada traveled to Thailand checking, cleaning and securing all the scenario leaving no one who could talk about what happened. Reign made sure that all was correct before her to leave she made disappear the boss of the mafia who kidnaped Lex's business trader. For Reign it was an easy job, she didn't had to use her tactical team except for connect and restore all the comunications with Luthor Corp. Their way back to Metropolis were silence. Reign and Perrilus played chess and watched movies all until reached the city. It would be easier for them to fly but it was work

When Reign walked down the stairs from the plane Lex was there waiting with a white rose. Reign hated white roses, It was a stupid thing Flower of Heaven liked about Lex. He gave her the  white rose and took her hand to kiss the back of her hand

"It was quick" Lex said openning the backdoor of their car "Just two days out. Ruby has miss you"

"You are not calling her Loreen?" Reign kissed his cheek and he smiled sarcastic "Negotiations always are quick, Lex, my team is the best, and you know that" A cargo plane showed in the distance it was her tactical team "Remember me to pay them an extra for the quick job" She went inside the car

Lex looked to his plane seeing Amada and nodded "Good to see you"

"Mr. Luthor" was her only response

 

Days after Reign's come back to Metropolis Sam and Lena have been sexting a lot. And several times Kara have noticed Lena specially distracted in their brunches. They were traveling to Metropolis. When they reached the city and landed they saw Superman flying in their way towards Lena's appartment. Lena got a call in her call unknow ID. Lena knew it was Sam. Kara noticed again the smile Lena did the same way she used to do when she got these text's from the woman she was seeing

"Hey you, is her next to you?"

Lena looked at Kara "Yes, she's here" 

"Put the speaker, please" Lena did as she was told "Hello Kara, welcome back to Metropolis" Reign was in the middle of her office giving water to her daughter

"Thank you Mrs Luthor" Kara saw Lena made a face but let it go "And Thank you for allowing this interview"

"You have to thank Lena, more than me. I don't like people doing questions around my life, or business"

Kara gulped "Is still up the meeting?"

"Yes, are you staying in Metropolis Hotel?"

"No, i'm staying at Lena's" Kara say it in the most innocent way not knowing that that would make something change about her interview

"I will see you two in a couple hours. Enjoy the view" Reign said cold hanging up the phone.

Lena sighed moving on her seat. Kara was thinking in the possibility but she brushed that idea away, it would be a total mess.

 


	7. My weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign during the interview she’d agree with do with Kara Danvers is making her regret every second of it. The root of the problem was that she didn’t liked the questions and the person making them. At least Lena was there and her daughter making control her temper.

“Isaac can you go to the rooftop and check the sky, I want to know if it’s gonna rain” Reign was in a squats position looking at her daughter

”They are here” Deimax walked to the door

”I know, I can hear Lena’s heartbeats” Reign opened her mouth making a big smile when the little kid ran to her arms “Oh and do another thing, once up there tell Amada I want everything about Kara Danvers” Reign began to kiss her daughter cheek and face making the girl giggle and took her in her arms standing up

 

Kara has never seen a whole building with all black and soft unappreciative red details. Inside there it was fresh. People working there wore white clothes or grey ones, they looked pulled out from a TV set of Star Trek. Once in the elevator, Kara noticed that all the floors were blocked and if you didn’t had a card of identification the only way you could move were to Samantha’s office. Risky and dangerous. Why only have free access to the entrance and the floor she had her office

When they reached the last floor, they found a woman sat in a couch reading a magazine, there were a huge flat screen with publicity about the private security team and services they offered. Kara found it a little bit of disturbing. The inexpressive woman raised her eyes from the magazine. Lena had seen this woman before. At the end of the ball weeks ago 

”Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers, over here, please” the woman opened the door

The woman allowed Lena and Kara to come in first, then she followed them closing the door behind. Reign had Ruby in her arms looking at the window and after a seconds of her pointing to somewhere to the window showing her daughter something she turn around.

”Well, welcome to my office” Sam smiled kind leaving Ruby in the floor

The girl at seeing Lena she ran towards her giggling. It was true that the girl haven’t seen too much her -aunt- but she loved to see her always. Kara could swear that if it wasn’t possible the little girl could be Lena’s child, but her hair was a little bit lighter.

”Thank you for having me, Mrs. Luthor” Kara smiled but Reign made a face

”Take a seat, Miss Danvers” Reign pointed the comfortable single couches she had in front of her glass desk

”Uhg I missed you so much Loreen” Lena hugged the kid and this took off her pacifier and offered to Lena

”Your daughter is adorable” Kara smiled at Reign after looking to Lena and the little girl

”What do you need to know Miss Danvers?” Lena gave Reign a glare, making Reign take air looking to her laptop

Kara took from her jacket a small notepad and a pen “I wanted to do a small interview” The blonde woman placed her phone recording an audio to have it all “Its not gonna to last more than a half hour-“

”I don’t like people asking me things about my business” Reign leaned her elbows over her deskt interlacing her fingers “I have agreed to this only because of her” 

“I know, Mrs Luthor and I appreciated your time” Kara fixed her glasses noticing that Lena has sit in the other couch next to her. She noticed a few glances between Reign and her friend

”Kara why don’t you start?” Lena tried to cheer Kara

And just with that Kara began to do questions. Time to time Reign stood up and walked around the office, sometime she answered a question with a hand on Lena’s shoulder while Lena holded a few fingers of the woman. They looked cozy and Kara saw that weird. Ruby got bored of them because when were alone, the girl had Deimax with her playing. The little girl began to huff and go towards her mother with her arms up and Reign picked her up.

Someone knocked at the door and Amada let this person in. An impressive tall, beautiful woman. Reign smiled big when the woman walked in. Lena have seen this woman somewhere.

”Am I interrupting anything?” The woman smiled and Lena saw Reign look at her with lovely eyes

”No, Diana, of course not, don’t worry. Do you know Lena?”

Diana got closer to Reign to touch Ruby’s face. Lena didn’t liked this scene at all

”Are you Lex Luthor's sister?” Diana asked extending a hand

”Yes, and she is Kara Danvers” Lena stood up taking the hand of the woman “Nice to meet you”

Kara stood up quickly smiling shy "Nice to meet you Diana" Kara cleared her throat "If you want Mrs. Luthor we can postpone this-"

"Miss Danvers, Diana Prince is a close friend, It's okay. Also you should do too a little interview to Diana Prince, she’s really wonderful” Reign smirk and Diana mumbled an aww stroking Reign’s cheek leaving her hand in the crook of her neck

“She’s exaggerating” Diana rolled her eyes with her hand on the back of Ruby “I only restore art and a few other things”

”Around the world” Reign winked at Diana and Lena clawed her nails in the couch “Anyway, What’s bring you here, Diana, you know you never bother me at all but I didn’t know you were in town”

”I need one of your eagles, is that how you call them?" Diana was moving her hands towards Ruby "I really need help to travel with an esculpture-“

”Of course, all your need” Reign rushed without thinking

Lena looked to a side avoiding looking at them, this situation with Diana Prince was making her feel awkward. It was innevitable that Sam her Sam had friends in Metropolis but not that touchy-feeling. Lena only had Kara but everytime Sam was around people everyone was glad and delighted. Many people were afraid of Lex and faked sympathy to him, and taken for granted her but Sam was different, it was true that until this moment she only had seen her in private, or in the ball weeks ago. Now she was seeing her at her office, in her building, with a friend. A very touchy friend. Kara kept doing a few last questions, while Diana was always by the side of Sam

"And yes all the building is powered by solar energy" Reign gave her daughter to Diana who took her in her arms smiling "In comparsion to other corps I am of the 5 ones who is all green. I care about security and environment, Miss Danvers"

"Can I access to see the-"

"No" Reign cut her off "No one can go or wander around the building if its not authorized. And unfortunately you are not Miss Danvers and I'm not doing an exception" Reign was sharp

Lena had her eyes to Diana and her niece and sighed. Where these two met?. Lena touched her head over the scar she had. What if she asked Kara to investigate about the accident because Lillian didn't wanted to talk and the two diaries Sam gave her only was giving her a light clue how she used to be. Sam always was telling her to ask her mother to tell her what happened.

"Alright with this we are done" Kara wrote one last thing in her notepad "Thank you so much, Mrs Luthor"

"Lena" Kara called "Lena..."

"Yes" Lena paid attention to her best friend going out from her thoughts "Have you done?"

"Yup" Reign replied before Kara could talk, she was now in a good mood "Amada, tell Isaac and Khalah you will go out for a few days scorting Diana Prince wherever she goes, your gear will be ready tomorrow" The woman only nod and left the room

Kara was impressed, she totally forgot to ask Reign about the formation and work of her -Eagles- she only know that they where the personal guards of the business woman

"Thank you, Sam" Diana gave a quick glance to her "Guys have you have any plan to lunch, I'm really hungry and if I know this little sunshine she might be hungry too" Ruby rose her brows sucking her pacifier

"If they agree I have not problem, but I would love to have a word in private with Lena" Reign said calm sitting in behind her desk

"The usual restaurant?" Diana wonder

Reign nodded and Diana smiled fun leaving Ruby in the floor "If you want you two can wait outside"

"We will going ahead" Diana indicate "Let's go Kara" the taller woman waited until Kara was on her side "Are you liking Metropolis?" 

Kara fixed her glasses smiling shy because the woman was very open and chatty while they were going outside the room. Kara closed the door. Lena crossed her arms clencing her jaw waiting. Reign frown looking at Lena

"what?" Reign knew something had pissed Lena off when she did that face

Lena shrugged shaking her head softly seeing Ruby run a little until she got a stuffed animal from the floor "Nothing"

Reign scoffed "Lena..." 

"You have a closed friend I didn't know" Lena blinked catching Reign's sight "And a little bit of kindness with Kara would be ok"

"Diana and I are friends because she knows a few things about me and I know a few things about her that make us-"

"What things?" Lena felt a wave of jealousy

"Work, personal" Reign sighed not wanting to go there "It's nothing" she stood up going towards Lena then placed her hands over her arms "You look beautiful"

"What personal things?" Lena asked serious

Reign could see that Lena was really piss off for the way she was looking at her but keeping her calm stance "Huh... we... had...a..."

"I knew it" Lena moved away from Reign 

"Lena it was years ago" Reign explained going after her "During Bruce Wayne's parties, it was nothing. Now we only work, sometimes I help her to move those really expensive statues, expositions and so" 

"Work" Lena took one of the toys of Ruby on Reign's desk and throw it to her face

Reign got hit with the soft toy without complain "It's only work" she saw Lena sitting in her chair and she kneel "I promise"

Lena looked down to Reign "Sam" Lena put a hand over her eyes thinking for a second then again stared at Reign "Why don't you leave Lex?"

Reign got off of guard for that question "We can't talk about this now" Reign gulped "But I promise I will explain you why, if you want, later. Not here" Reign was being honest

Lena had to think about it for a second before do something "I'll be waiting tonight" 

"I will explain you everything" Sam promised but only that question and lean up to try to kiss Lena holding herself in the armrest of the chair

Lena had her back looking serious at Reign in the chair backrest, Sam usually would have kissed her without wait but this doubtful moment of her made her knew that she was serious about the subject, she checked on Sam eyes and placed a hand on her cheek and the other put a lock of Sam's hair behind her ear

"I don't want her to touch you again" Lena whispered closing the gap between them and they kiss

 

 

Lex was playing with Loreen in the floor. These kind of things sometimes make him look like he had a soft side, which he really had for that little girl. He was showing her the difference between a car and a truck and his little girl was paying the most attention possible with a soft frown or at least that looked like. Reign liked those moment. It was like the Lex she meet once before realize how much sick and mad he really was.

Reign went right to Ruby's room and there was Khalah waiting "At midnight I'm going to come back with Ruby" she was preparing the girl's diaperbag "If you act different from how I am" Reign looked up to the woman "You are going to regret it" she warned "I don't need Lex asking me things like an hour ago because of you"

"Reign I was trying to make him feel beloved" Khalah made a step forward and Reign fill her eyes with heat vision making her stop moving "I'm just doing this because you are banging his sister, pay attention to the man" Flower of Heaven spat "You can't go back to that woman, Reign. We have a purpose and she's making you weak" Reign blinked stopping her heat vision before shoot

"You are right" Reign recognized and in a flick of a second put Flower of Heaven pinned in the ground holding her head to the floor with one hand "Lena is MY WEAKNESS" Reign covered Khalah's mouth and shoot a long ray of heat vision to the woman's chest making her muffling a scream "Don't make me kill you like I did with Wyatt. She's is untouchable. I'm not losing her again" Reign stopped, but Flower of Heaven was sobbing

 "Reign" There was Lex's voice calling her name from the living room where he was with the little girl

"Coming!" She faked joy with a mellow voice, she was looking the word in krytonian she had draw in the chest on Flower of Heaven -Obedience- She leaned over her face "This time is just a reminder..." 

Reign stood up seeing how slowly the wound began to heal while Flower of heaven was staring at it, afraid of the woman openning the door and leaving the room, Flower looked to the balcony and there was Deimax, he has been there all the time without making a move and then disappeared. 

 

 "You call?" Reign found them in the kitchen

Lex gave Loreen a brick of orange juice "When are you coming back with Loreen?"

"The baby will have a identity problem if you keep calingl her by her middle name all the time"

"She will get used to it" Lex bit a piece of apple "And..."

"Later" Reign shrugged "I don't know at what hour we are going to take dinner or if her friend Kara would like to talk a little bit more"

"I want Loreen at 22:00 at home" Lex ordered

Reign laughed a little "Alright dad" she mocked and Lex and made an annoyed face

 

Lena and Kara were watching a tv show, Lena wasn't even paying attention she was just staring at it, while Kara enjoyed it the most. It was raining a lot outside thing that principally made them stay at Lena's penthouse. Someone rang the doorbell and Lena knew it was Sam with the kid. Kara went to open the door

"Hello again" Kara greeted happy

"I can tell the same" Sam smiled going inside the house "Hey you"

Lena smirked "Hi" Ruby went towards Lena and she hugged the little girl

"How was the traffic?" Kara asked curious

"Horrible but we made it" Reign was faking amability "What are you watching?"

"It's Gerald's Game, is based on a book"

"Stephen King's one" Lena added staring at Reign. Right now it was a really inconvenience having Kara there

"Interesting" 

 


	8. Part of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has noticed that Lena and Reign have something and that can be dangerous. Reign confess why she is with Lex afraid but honest of her feels towards Lena

During the night the three women at Lena's apartment were chilling in a coordial and kind way -Reign was the one acting- Lena was like always and Kara wanted to ask more things about Reign's business but they endend talking about random subjects about work, their cities and Kara's boyfriend. There were a moment in which Reign began to talk about Lena's skills at the piano. Kara didn't know about those skills. All this scene was kind of weird for Kara, once Reign and Lena almost forgot the blonde woman was there too they acted different. Reign was being sweet and Lena looked in love with the woman talking to the little girl in the middle of the living room. Kara recieved another text of Clark telling her he needed to see her but she was too worried for her friend than go to her cousin who probably could handle everything, anyway, he's Superman. Reign had to change the baby's diapers and excused herself for a while, Lena obviously wanted to go with her to be just two minutes alone but Kara stopped her.

"Lena wait" Kara awkwardly gulped "uhm"

"Do you need something? you can take whatever you want. You almost know better than I am where's everything" Lena giggled

"Lena what are you doing?" Kara asked worried

"What do you mean?" Lena shook her head

Kara placed a hand on Lena's back making her walk to the balcony "I don't know what's going on between you two, but it's obvious that there’s something" 

Lena scoffed nervous but trying "That's ridiculous Kara" brushed a hair back falling on her face because of the wind "We don't have anything"

"Well if there's nothing happening..." Kara got a few texts from Clark "Give me a minute" 

Lena looked at her friend only before to go fast to her room where Reign was pulling Ruby's little jeans up, making her laugh while the little kid touched her face. That moment really melted Lena's heart, seeing the woman she loves smiling that way to her daughter. Reign turned her head to the door seeing the black hair woman standing there. She took her daughter in her arms, Lena a few steps forward only to be pulled into a kiss by her. It was supposed to be a soft kiss but the moment Lena cupped her face, Reign kissed her deeply. Ruby began to move to go down to the floor.

Reign placed the little girl in the floor and rushed to kiss Lena back, she was hungry. Everytime Reign was that needy or had that much the urge to kiss her Lena couldn't refuse she just melted on the kiss wanting to last the longer it could.

 

Deimax was waiting on a rooftop. Concretely in the top of the silo of a roof. He checked at his watch and did one of the things Reign asked. He threw a powerful beam of heat vision, burning an entire building side, before flying in on one of other side shattering the foundations, then out as fast as he could. Reign needed a distraction point in Metropolis to get Lex's attention in something related with something made by an unknown force and also to get Superman busy. They haven't been giving him work for months. In fact, Reign was taking some dangers away to protect certain customers who sometimes suffered one of the big rounds in Metropolis.

 

Kara ended her call with Clark and entered to the living room finding Ruby sitting in the middle of the room. Her eyes wandered around the place and did something she does not wanted, she used her X-Ray vision to check on the penthouse to find the other women.

Reign sat on the edge of the big bed in the middle of the room as Lena rested her hands on Sam's shoulders. Reign felt something weird and frown. Kara was staring the two when the taller woman matched her sight and made Kara stop looking that room in surprise. 

"What?" Lena asked placing a hand on the side of her face

Reign blinked confused "Nothing I just got a feel of someone watching us"

"We are in our room"

"Your room" Reign corrected "Let's go find Ruby and your lovely friend Kara" Sam sarcastically smiled standing up shoving her hands in the pockets her pants

"Stop beign jealous" Lena tried to pull a hand from the woman's pocket

"I'm not jealous" Reign shrug "I am envious, I told you" Reign gave a quick kiss on her lips and left the room

Lena sighed shaking her head before put herself together and go back to living room. Kara had Ruby in her lap focus on something. Reign told her something but the woman wasn't paying attention. Lena did too until she snapped her fingers in front of the face of her friend making the blonde young woman blink.

By the hour it was Deimax should have been done what Reign told him. -This woman was hearing him? Was she really were looking at them?- all these  questions began to run on her mind.

"Oh, sorry, I was overthinking" Kara giggled kind of embarrased -liar-

"Don't worry, are you okay?" Lena asked sitting next to her friend and Reign rolled her eyes going with Ruby to the kitchen

"I have to go, for a moment. Clark read late the message I sent him when we got here and he has been asking if we could drink something to catch up, and I said yes" Kara stood up and fixed her glasses "I'd be back in less than two hours" Kara waited until Lena stood up too and gave her a quick hug and whispered -don't do a stupid thing-. Kara passed in front of Sam and Ruby coming back "I think we will meet in another time. Sam."

Reign nodded "See you in another time" 

 

Kara almost ran out the penthouse going right to the emergency exit going up to the rooftop in super speed. Once there she took off her clothes, this time she wasn't wearing the stupid red skirt, but the red shorts, her black boots were not the ideal but they will work. She took impulse and flew towards the sound of people screaming

 

"Your friend is a little bit weird" Reign sat on the piano stool

"How weird?" Lena picked up her niece

"I don’t know, weird, ran out like me, okay, maybe not like me, but..." Reign began to play the piano "Like she have to sneak out to go somewhere" she was playing a soft melody

"She had to go with, Clark..." Lena frown softly before raise a brow "Have you been sneaking out lately?" she teased

Reign smiled big with her hands dancing while her fingers pressed the piano keys thinking what would be a good song for this moment "Yeah, I have been very sneaky, running out my house, finding again the love of my life and i'm not giving up on her. I have a daughter and a boyfriend, we are not married. This wedding right is more fake than our happy life” Once again she smiled but this time more like a soft grin “That's a little lie Lex has made to trick people because of our daughter" Reign saw from her eyelids Lena nervous "Let me tell you a story, this woman. The one I love, her name is Lena Luthor" she took air letting it go slowly "We meet in collegue we were madly in love but after a thing, she had a huge accident and I lost her, her parents thought an experimental treatment were the best for her, they made her erase a lot of memories. I thought I had to work hard, harder than ever to make me a name and go after her again. But one time I meet her brother, Alexander" Reign was playing now something sad "In a beginning I thought that this man would be a good guy. I didn't hear the rumours about him, I just liked the way he was, the good one, but then again he wasn't even a 5% of Lena's, but we handle perfectly. He was work until we started dating... He helped me to rise all my empire somehow, also he showed really interest on me, because he thinks -I am special-" Reign was still playing and Ruby was getting asleep "Lex needs vigilance, he is jealous, paranoid, narcissist and always wants more more power so I have to watch him, because he screw a lot of things with people that are... like him, and if his shit would reach my daughter or Lena... I would set the world on fire” Reign sniffed “So there are times I persuade him to make him stop and me and my eagles sometimes clean his mess because of these two humans I would give my life for” Reign was beign true “I have never lied to you Lena. And I'm not thinking to do it now” Reign was feeling sad “I had to do a few things I am not so proud of, but I wouldn’t change a thing because I have get back to you” Reign was ending to play -It’s you or no one- and moved her head looking to the woman “I love you, Lena" Reign stopped playing noticing her daugther ko

Lena's heart was racing, she wasn't prepared for this conversation. She knew she told Sam to tell her the truth about why she was still with Lex but not that way. Reign took Ruby from her arms and in silence went to the other guestroom Lena had leaving the sleepy little girl in the bed surrounded by pillows.

"Do you want to talk about this? or want to eat something, or want me to eat you slow and fuck you with my tongue" Reign pulled Lena from her blousse to get her closer

Lena's felt a warm sensation running her body which ended between her legs, she was wet "I..." she put a hand on Reign's stomach trying to make her stop "I want-" Lena felt Reign's lips on her. After a moment of making out, Lena sucked Reign’s lower lip and bit it, this time she wanted to be dominant. She felt that she needed that in that moment "I want you to shut up and sit on the couch" Reign did a flash smile doing what she was told “Take off your shirt” Lena was standing in front

Reign began to unbotton her shirt “we used to-“ she licked her lips feeling the arousal “-do a lot of foreplay when you was angry”

Lena took off her pencil skirt letting it fall to the floor “Sam, shut up” Lena straddle Reign’s lap placing her hands on the crook of her neck and sighed softly and tilted her head into her mouth kissing her and Reign grabbed her ass pulling her closer because she needed her making Lena move her hips back and forth 

 

“Supergirl”

”Superman” 

The two were standing in the air looking if there were another person to safe in the building. They turned off the fire that looked more provoked than an accident and more because part of the building was destroyed like being smashed. Deimax had binoculars looking at them from a far distance. He really wanted to attack them but Reign told him orders, orders that he didn’t wanted to trespass. Deimax even found very curious that the land on Metropolis of Kara Danvers were the land of Supergirl flying and helping tonight. He had to tell this to Reign. But not now. Then he disappeared, he had to check on Flower of Heaven


	9. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Month ago since Kara Danvers could made the interview to Sam and with a few problems with the photoshoot for the interview has made the magazine delay until today. Sam has making a lot of work dealing with her -life- and with one of most important things in her life, Lena. Everything is on it's way to finally complish one of her proposes. Break up with Lex.

Reign flu fast back to Metropolis to her house, she was happy. She expend a whole morning with Lena. She couldn’t seem the woman she loved for two weeks because Diana Prince had her busy between trips and work. Luckily she could take Ruby on those trips because Diana loves babies and little kids. She landed on Ruby’s balcony as usual being really careful finding Deimax there with an anger expression trying that Ruby couldn’t notice that. When the man saw Reign almost choke.

”What?” Reign asked with a big smile on her face

He opened his mouth and his hand began to shake in fear “Nothing, Reign... huh”

”Give me my daughter” Reign extended her arms. Ruby was playing with her toys in the other side of room “Where’s Khalah? She go now” 

The eyes of the man shown fear “Reign”

Reign frown deeply looking at the man nervousness “No...” she walked to the man 

“I couldn’t stop her. He wanted too and was using his green Kryptonite ring, they are...” Deimax tried his best

Reign raised a hand in the air to make him stop talking and used her X-ray vision to see the only thing she didn’t wanted to see in that moment. Lex and Khalah shapeshifted in Sam were having sex. Reign closed her eyes and wanted to scream in anger. She began to breathe fast and in less than a second her body was her real shape. Deimax gulped falling to the floor on his butt. Ruby looked at them and giggled.

”HOW-DID-YOU-LET-THIS-HAPPEN” 

There were a silence that was filled by a moan of Khalah. Deimax began to crawl backwards of the little girl room

”He was using Kryptonite, I’m not strong enough to Kryptonite and she could poison me” The man mumbled with his arm covering his head “Flower likes the feel of green”

Ruby thrown at him a red little block making Reign look at the girl going back to her human form.

”Go get Perrilus” Reign cracked her neck tilting her head to the left “Please, find her, tell her we need to talk about Khalah”

The man doubtful stood up slowly, that tone of voice again, that kind of stance, the two minutes of her going back to her real form. That was no good. He did what he was told and went to find Amada.

Reign took her daughter in her arms “Now you laugh when you see mommy's real form, huh?” She kissed the temple of Ruby “Sorry about do that, I got piss off” She whispered to her daughter and the little girl hugged her neck pressing her little head to her cheek "I now you don't want to talk yet but... please say something else than Mommy or Dada and kitten" Reign took her daughter out of the house to not hear how loudly Flower of Heaven was being. "At least dad is having fun for the last time until we do what we are planning" she kissed the cheek of the kid

 

 

Lena has one of the best mornings in the last months. Sam were super sweet and they’ve been talking about Lena’s work, what she was planning to do, also that they even talk about the family reunion that she agreed to attend (She never used to. The first time were on Ruby’s birthday celebration). Kara came in her office with several magazines in her arms and a huge smile on her face.

"Hello there" Kara greeted leaving the 9 magazines she had in her arms ontop of Lena's desk

Lena took one "Someone is in a really good mood"

Kara fixed her glasses taking a deep breath "I really am, these are three magazines of the interview I made to Sam and the others random stuff"

Lena took one of of CatCo to read "Wow even you sent her a photographer" Reign was in the cover, she looked flawless

"In the others about society and paleontologry/antropology to find info of Diana Prince she appears cozy with Sam in the Cairo" Kara sat in front of Lena in the chair

Lena raised her gaze from the magazine to her friend "Pardon? With whom, where, what?" Lena blinked only an eye. That twitch always betrayed her

Kara frown confused "For the research I've been doing to schedule a date with Miss Prince to get an interview, these past two weeks she were on Egypt with Sam" Kara got one of the magazines openning in one of the pages where the woman was with Diana "here" Kara kept talking but Lena wasn't listening anymore

Lena picked the magazine Kara opened and was talking about a discover about a pots, armor and a chamber under ruins of a egyptian civilization she wasn't sure what Kara was saying because all she could see was Sam behind Diana. Sam next to Diana. Ruby on Diana arms pointing somewhere with Sam. Lena read the article really quick. Two whole weeks with the woman. In one of the pictures Diana seems laughing holding Sam arm leaning close. The dark haired woman had to repeat to herself that it was work... only work... work at least. 

"So then we should find a moment when Diana is back on Metropolis" Kara laughed "Lena?"

"yes"

"What do you think?"

"Sure, perfect it's good" Lena gulped forcing a smile

Kara breathed relieved "Awesome, so we will go to star light city then?"

Lena opened her mouth not know what Kara was talking about "You know we will" 

"You are the best" Kara beamed "Can't wait for the expo" Kara took another magazine staring at the cover "They looks good"

"who?"

Kara turned around a Magazine with 5 women in the cover pointing with her finger Sam next to Diana and the other scientist women of Gotham. Lena frown

 

 

Khalah entered to Ruby's bedroom with a pleasant smile until she saw Reign at the balcony with her dauther in her arms rocking her trying to make her fall asleep. Reign had a relaxed stance, staring at her daughter with love and adoration. Flower of Heaven was frozen in her tracks and she shapeshifted in her own human form with Sam's robe. Kahlah waited until Reign came back into the room with the smile that terrified them. Ruby's eyelids were heavy so Reign put her really carefully into her crib. 

"Can you, please, do me a favor?" Reign told in the most passive way

Flower of Heaven was hearing her own heart beats on her ears "Always"

"Can you, please, tell me-" Reign put Ruby's favorite blanket on her little body "-Why in the last 2 hours you have been having sex with Lex?" Reign moved her eyes to the face of one of what she considerated a friend "And do not tell me that was because he wanted, because to fuck someone until it's drain and pass out the other one have to want too" and again that smile and eyes movement

Perrilux and Deimax landed in the balcony making Flower look at them "Reign, please" the woman sat at the rocking chair Ruby had in the room

"What did I told you about Lex?" Reign checked Deimax and Perrilux at both of her sides "We were five, we become 4. I'm okay beign 3"

Flower of Heaven fell on her knees "I had to do it, HE WAS BECOMING SUSPICIOUS" she said through her teeth

"But that were not your problem. I told you to watch over him. Not to make him a happy husband... boyfriend"

"He is the father of that kid and he doesn't deserve what you are doing"

Reign smiled big "So he doesn't deserve not to die in jail for all his human experimentation in the laboratories he have in Smallville. Or his dirty business around the world, which we don't let any proof that it ever happened. Or that if It were not for me Metropolis would burn down? Well Superman does his job too, but, you know"

"He is a faithful father" 

"I can not deny that" Reign nodded

"We warned you" Deimax and Perrilux spoke at the same time

"Only for the love I have for you three i'm gonna give you another opportunity-"

"Stop to fuck that b-"

Reign faster than any of them was already ontop of the woman with one hand over the mouth "Don't you dare to talk about Lena" Reign looked at the ceiling and leaned to her face whispering on over ther hand "Do not ever think anything about her again. Do not EVER disobey me, again" Reign slide on of her hands over Khalah's arm "Bones heals slower than skin so" Reign used one of her knees to lock the upperarm and used her brutal force to break the arm of Flower twisting it until it was in an painful position. Without knowing the leader of the worldkiller was squeezing that hard the face of the woman under her that also broke her cheekbones and at the realization of this she stood up hearing the cries and whimpers of pain "Take her cave in the mountains. And this is the second warn" Reign sighed smiling "Lex is my problem"

"Yes Reign" the other worldkiller were looking at Reign beyond afraid taking the woman and disappearing.

"I just need a little bit of time to make this all work and go with her, why is that hard to people LISTEN TO ME" Reign rubbed her hands over her face trying to think "I need Lena" she breathed placing a hand over her heart

 

"Hey" Lex was closing his cufflinks when he saw Sam in the middle of the living room reading a book. He had a happy smile

"Hi there" Reign had to fake the same happiness "Did you slept well?"

"You are not even tired" Lex leaned down to kiss Reign on the lips but she moved her face and he kissed her cheek

Reign smiled "I have to have an eye on Ruby"

"Loreen" Lex took his watch from his pocket "Her name is Loreen" He wore it

"Only when it's convenient" Sam smiled and Lex smiled back raising his brows

"My flight it's at 22:00, do you want to do something until then? We can take Loreen somewhere" Lex prompted sitting in front

"Your flight" Sam repeated

"Yes, remember? almost a week until sunday, we are about to seal a big one" Lex showed his charming smile

"After she wake up we have to go to the office. I have a lot of paper work from these last weeks"

"Right... Miss Prince" Lex put his another cufflinks "How do I look?"

"Handsome" Reign again forced an smile stroking the side of his face

"If you have to leave when she's ready I'm gonna go back to Luthor-Corp and do a few things until I have to leave"

"Of course"

"You are incredible" Lex cupped her face and kissed her on the lips "I promise to bring a present for you two" He stood up taking his jacket "I'm gonna kiss her and leave" Lex winked at Reign and went jogging to the room of his daughter

Reign cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand making an annoyed expression. 

 

 

That later night Lena was drinking whiskey at her penthouse watching -I love Melvin- old movies were her thing lately. If she was starting to watch movies with Sam she would start from the beginning. Not so fair because of decades of movies. But some B series movies would work until watch the blockbusters/classics. The was kind of pissed off. In her way to home she bought the seven 3 magazines in which Sam and Diana were in. The musical was not that bad. Debbie Reynolds was adorable and Donald O'Connor funny. The musical films were not that bad.

"Lena" Sam made Lena jump from her seat startled

"FUCK!" Lena put her hand on her chest breathing fast tighting the grip on her glass

Sam laughed "Sorry" She put down Ruby

Lena stood up "How do you do that always?" she saw Ruby running around with a plushie and Sam walking towards her 

Sam placed her hands on the woman hips pulling her closer to kiss her and Lena leaned back switching her face to a side with her hands over Sam's shoulder trying to push her away

"What?" Sam pouted

Lena scoffed "You know what" she tried again to push Sam but it was like push a wall and slapped her hands to make her stop touching her

Sam put her hands away from Lena and she went to the piece of furniture under the tv picking a magazine then going back to Sam to almost placing the magazine on her chest going to move Ruby's diaper bag. Sam took the magazine confused

"Oh. They published the magazine" Sam with a half smirked glad then felt Lena's eyes on her "What?"

"How were your vacations with Diana Prince?" Lena squinted her eyes

Sam rolled her eyes "Baby, come on" Sam begged "It was work"

"Ruby can I borrow this a minute?" Lena pointed to her plush and stretched her arm with her stuffed bunny in her hand towards Lena with decision "Thank you sweetheart" Lena thrown the plush to Sam's face, hard, hitting her

Sam just accepted the situation. Plushies and Ruby's toys were way better than the things Lena used to thrown at her when they dated at collegue when she was jealous/mad at her.

"Are you done?" Sam sighed

"No!" Lena went to her room. Sam looked at Ruby who made a happy face to keep walking around until she got back her bunny. Sam had her hands on her waist waiting for Lena "I told you don't to let her touch you!" Lena yelled from her bedroom

"She's touchy feeling, Lena, what do you want me to?" Sam told back pausing the movie Lena was watching

"At least could you told me this morning you were working with her!" Lena came back from her room in sweat pants and a tee seeing the way Sam looked at her "Don't you even think-"

"I'm not!" Sam raised her hands in defense "You look beautiful"

"Sweet words are not gonna work this time Samantha" Lena was following Sam with her sight. Seeing her taking off her blazer and sit in the couch "What?"

Sam shook her head "If you wanna be mad, then fine" she just clenched her jaw defeated

Lena frown "Really?" Sam nodded and played again the movie "Just like that?"

"I would love to keep apologizing and follow you around your home, but, that only would piss you off even more" Ruby climbed the couch cuddling next to her mother with the stuffed bunny

Lena tried to be rational but she was still mad at Sam. She took one cushion and hit Sam's head with it before to sit next to her with her arms crossed. Later on, Sam rested a hand being really cautious on Lena's thigh and here didn't push it away. Sam turned her head to Lena and after a couple second she leaned to kiss her and the woman kissed her back. Sam heart was always with Lena, she just needed a few months more to do what she wanted and leave Lex forever.

"I was always this jealous?" Lena was curious about that because before her... having her back on her life, that sickening feeling or worry never existed.

"Sometimes" Sam smiled because Lena didn't used to be jealous, only at parties or on campus fairs "And I almost forgot how good your aiming were"

Lena kissed her again "Then don't make me throw things to you"

"But I like it" Sam joked

"Lena" Ruby called her name poiting with her tiny hand at the TV making the two open their mouth in surprise


	10. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months of being apart healing slowly the bones Reign broke of Flower, the two other world killers had to have an eye on her just in case. Deimax has noticed that Flower has been acting weird. Just like Reign by mistake got pregnant not like the other that was deliberately looking for it. She’s looking for the original purpose and using Lex is better than other disgusting human.

 

”So she’s pregnant” Amada wandered for a seconds in the cave

Isaac had his arms crossed leaned in a wall “When Reign find out all this... She’s going to kill her and one of us if we don’t tell her now”

”I will do, she always had more sympathy for me”

”She barely allows you in the same room as her daughter. I will do” Isaac made a step towards Amada

”Do you think we should protect Flower? The baby will be another hybrid”

Deimax now in his real shape “You’ve seen how she crush W1 with her own hands and he could even poses her body” he laughed sarcastically “And we don’t even know yet if Ruby/Loreen have any power. The yellow sun is all over her and she doesn’t shows anything. She looks human”

”We should move, Flower of Heaven is waking up”

”I will tell Reign about this” Isaac leaved the cave at super speed

Amada went back to her human form and went to check Khalah who was sit in a metallic shaped like a capsule form with red sheets,

“If that thing grows you will need Kryptonite”

”I’ll do whatever it takes to keep it”

Perrilus scoffed with a smirk on her face “Fine” she disappeared in less than a second

”Someday you will know your dad and we finally will do what we were supposed to do” Flower told looking at her belly placing a hand over it

 

 

“Good morning” Lex jogged next to Ruby placing several kisses on her cheek “How’s the best daughter in the world?” The man waited looking at the little girl

The girl only giggled “Good”

Lex did raised his hands over his head triumph in the air like just had win something “yes!” The little girl laughed more “Now we are talking”

”Can you let me feed my daughter and go to work, Lex?” Reign was behind him with a plate with a cookie, a smashed banana and soy milk

”She’s talking, we should be celebrating this” He pointed happy. Since the week Ruby began to be more talkative he was beyond excited

”She’s doing what normal kids does, Lex” Reign waited until the man moved “And indeed she’s saying more than a few words”

The truth is that Deimax read a lot of tales or stories to the kid and even tho the story was a stupidity the worldkiller kept reading those fairy tales. Lex sometimes with his explanations of the difference of things got his daughter attention, but all these increased because of Lena. That was making Reign think about to keep taking her daughter to see Lena. It was more than Ruby asked for Lena and that made Lex think that -why-

 

 

“What’s doing the most beautiful woman in Metropolis doing a Wednesday morning?”

Reign raised her gaze from her computer seeing Ray Palmer at the entrance of the office with his big smile and his charming personality “Holy Ray” Reign stood up fast going towards the man almost jogging “What-“ she hugged her old friend tight getting an ouch from his mouth “It’s been months” she was still hugging her friend

That small laugh he always had when she hugged him was still the same “I know, gosh you still have that tight grip” he laughed again

”Sorry” Reign laughed nervously stepping back from her friend “What’s brought you here?”

Ray walked until reach Ruby who was in the couch playing with shaped forms “Hello, Ruby, you don’t remember me, right? I was the one who gave to you one of your first pacifiers and a lot of science little tees” he was on squats looking at the little girl “Sam, actually I need something really important” he kneel before Ruby extending his hands and the little girl took his

”What can I do for you, Ray?” 

He took Ruby in his arms “Do you know what is Lex doing lately?”

Reign shook her head and shrug “I don’t go into his business and he doesn’t goes after mine. He gets paranoid if I ask him something about, you know th-”

”Sam yours are something good, and you help people” Ray made tickles to the little girl “I need you watching Lex” he breathed with his good boy face “I don’t know what he is doing with his business in his lab in Smallville but is running out and is not good. I don’t want this splashing on you if anything happens” 

“Do you know what it can be... or-“ Reign go worried maybe something of this could help her into her plan

”Superman” Ruby took Ray’s face on her hands

Reign and Ray laughed “I wish I am, maybe in another life” He smiled big “Do you want to go for a coffee or to eat something while we talk?”

”Yes, Ray, always” Reign took her jacket and Ruby’s bag

”Great, we are moving then” he smiled again raising his brows “You still like high sugared things?” Ray smiled charming

”You know I do”

”I still don’t know how you don’t get a simple gram of weight”

”Stress, Raymond, stress” Reign joked patting his shoulder 

 

 

A few days later the news of Reign and Ray having a -“looking better as a family”- began to run. She was having that fun with Ray that didn’t told her eyes to have the paparazzi away from them and there were consequences. Lex. Four days of fights when Ruby were asleep. With all that Deimax or Perrilus didn’t told her anything about Flower.

“I told you to cut off all contact with this asshole” Lex said thru his teeth with a forced smile throwing a magazine on the kitchen table to Reign

She just stoped the magazine sliding to her “Use another curse in front of my daughter and we will have a real argument”

”You are not going anywhere with her today, she’s coming with me to work”

Reign scoffed with a smile “Lex, you don’t know anything about to her caring, she’s coming with me, as always”

”Try to leave the house with her” He warned

“Do you understand Raymond is my friend? I choose you and not him, didn’t I? How many times we have to have this effing discussion” she was starting to piss off

”Just try to leave this house with my daughter Reign”

Reign was feeling her eyes starting filling with her heat vision and closed her eyes, she knew it would be better to let him win this fight and go away. These days without Lena were hard and more having again a Lex paranoid, one of her worldkiller healing and more now knowing Lex was doing something. Reign only sighed heavily pressing a button on her watch.

”Isaac, I need you to be the companion of Ruby-“

”Loreen” Lex corrected

”Be here in ten minutes” He was already in the little girl’s room and frown “I have to go to work” Reign took of the ring Lex gave to her for their fake marriage “You can keep it” she said throwing the ring to him and left the kitchen.

Lex gulped when he caught in the air the ring and looked at Ruby who had a sad expression about to cry and he took her in his arms and began to walk around the kitchen “It’s okay, mom and dad sometimes are really stubborn but dad, me, always win” Lex kissed her cheek “Your mommy needs to understand that she belongs only here” He give her a piece of a cookie 

 

 

Lena was reading something of work when the substitute of her assistant came in the office with more paper work but it was hers. Lena gave her those files a half hour ago but the woman had them still on her hands.

”Miss Luthor you have a visit” 

Lena frown looking at the woman “What are you doing still with that?”

Reign came in with a not very happy face “You can still working, Miss Luthor and I have to talk” she made the woman spin on her feet almost pushed her out of the office closing the door and turn around raising her brows

Lena stood up smiling big going towards Sam “What are you doing here?”

Reign hug Lena burying her face in the crook of her neck “I am having a horrible day” 

“What’s going on” Lena stroke her hair worried “Where’s Ruby?”

”With your stupid brother” Reign mumbled with her face still on Lena’s long neck

”Sam, what happened?” Lena unhold her pushing her a little to look at her face “Are you okay?”

”In Metropolis are a few magazines with Ray and I from the other day we hang out with Ruby and those assholes had the tabloids with -The little Luthor/Palmer- and shit like that and your paranoid brother has been bragging about it, because until yesterday I’ve been around the city with Ray talking about work. Oh and Ruby loves Ray” Sam sighed

“Ray?”

”Raymond Palmer” Sam went to Lena’s couch and laid down 

“The one from Palmer Industries?”

Sam nodded looking up Lena again going next to her “I know him from years, he is the one who put me on business. Because of Ray I worked for Lex. I’ve told you about him”

Lena thought for a moment “Right right...”

”I wanted to punch Lex and break his skull but then I thought I need Lena I need to see her face and touch her” Sam raised her hand wanting that Lena take it and she did sitting to her side

Lena stared for a moment to Sam’s eyes “Sit up, come on” Sam did what she was told “Don’t worry, if you want a few days off you always can stay at my house” Lena bit her lower lip leaning on Sam lips and placed a soft kiss in her lips “I would love to have you a few days at home”

Sam leaned again kissing Lena “I love you Lena Luthor”

”I love you too Sam” Lena cupped the woman’s face and left another kiss

”When everything is bad... you are the only good I think about” Sam were about to kiss Lena again but hear steps going to the office and stopped her motions seeing Lena frown in confusion “What is Kara doing here?” 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked just in time when Kara entered to her office “Kara”

The big smile the blond woman had disappeared looking at Reign. Kara had been investigating the woman and only found things when she moved to Metropolis. In fact, the woman was a mystery. Her adoptive mother even declined to talk to Kara. But the weirdest thing was that the woman had green Kryptonite on her yard. The generosity of Reign and unknown life of the her had been budging her after the interview and the that night of the attack on Metropolis 

”Hi, Lena, Sam” Kara tried to smile “Uhm... I thought I will find you alone, I can come later”

“Don’t worry Kara, you need anything?”

”Oh no... it’s okay, it was something silly. I can come later” Kara excused herself leaving the place didn’t giving a change to her friend to talk

”What just happened?” Lena wonder 

“What do you know about Kara Danvers, Lena” 

“Everything” Lena said thoughtful “She have tell me all about her, why?”

Sam checked on Lena’s face “Nothing, is just too weird sometimes” Sam pulled Lena into a kiss “You look beautiful” She kissed her again “I’m gonna go back to Metropolis and tomorrow afternoon I’d be here with Ruby, okay?”

”Stay a little longer if you don’t have to work yet”

”I just came here to see you. I know I did it in a rush but you worth it”

”Leave Lex...”

”Soon”


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Lex overpassed the limit of Sam’s patience and after a huge argument Sam as she promised Lena, decided to go with her to National City and after a few events it’s time for the truth

Lex was coming from Ruby’s bedroom full in rage looking for Reign after seeing a few things not on its place. She was going somewhere with -Loreen-, he saw his wife taking things to go with the kid in any moment. Reign had prepared baggages leaving some next to the door, some other she had already placed inside her car. Lex felt his heart accelerated and really wanted to do something from the deep of himself. The morning wasn’t starting good

“I don’t care where are you going but my daughter is staying”

Reign with the most passive expression of being done with his attitude today, looked up after leaving Ruby’s stuffed bunny ontop of the diaper bag “Lex... wait. Ruby-“

“Loreen” Lex raised his voice making the little girl jump a little

“Loreen, put your hands on your ears please, just like this” Reign made it to shown her daughter how to do it. The little girl did it and Reign smiled “We are going a week away from your shit, Lex. She is coming with me and neither you or your little bodyguards can make me stay here” Reign face Lex just inches from his face luckily she was wearing heels this time to be able to do it “Did you understand?”

Lex from having a deep frown smiled happy looking at her face “It’s been a long time since you being this serious” He tried to touch her face but Reign put his hand away “I’m sorry, okay, I don’t want you to go with my daughter, just stay”

Reign looked at the green eyes of the man “Do you think that this time the -good guy- voice is gonna work?” She moved to take Ruby in her arms 

Lex clenched his fists and jaw following with his sight at Reign “Where are you going?” 

“You know? I haven’t decided yet, maybe with Lena in National City or back to my apartment in Star City so I can keep working with Ray” Reign shrugged and tried to walk but Lex took her roughly by the elbow she had to let him pull her “I...” Reign changed Ruby to her other arm “I suggest you Lex to release my arm” 

“You can go away the fuck you want BUT MY DAUGHTER STAYS HERE”

Deimax walked inside the house from the kitchen’s door and looked at Reign, she looked back and softly shook her head and Lex turn around and began to laugh sarcastically 

“One of your Eagles just in time...” Lex unhold Reign’s elbow and turn around walking to him “You want to fight me, huh, big guy?” Lex saw the man giving  gaze to Reign and shook his head looking back to him “You really want it, right? You want to protect Reign and Loreen, just say it Isaac, it’s okay, my girlfriend is hot and my daughter adorable” Lex pushed the man making it possible because he was wearing his ring with green Kryptonite “What are you gonna do, huh?” Lex pushed the man again

Deimax was getting angry “Reign”

“Don’t talk to her, talk to me, big boy”

“Lex... enough” Reign shoot “Isaac let’s go”

“No one is going to go anywhere...” Lex said scoffing seeing Isaac made to steps“Well maybe someone is going to sleep” Lex made the man turn to him and punched him in the face hard making Isaac fall in one knee covering his nose and Lex shake his hand in the air “Your face is like a rock”

Loreen began to cry and Reign covered her face turning around “shhhh... it’s okay, kitty is okay...” Reign looked at Deimax who had a little wound open on his cheekbone and quickly covered it to not let the blood drop standing up 

“No punch back?” Lex laughed seeign the man walk next to Reign “I thought we could have fun”

“Take the last things and put them in my car, please” Reign asked and Deimax looked at her with fear and she shook her head “kitty is okay... see?” Ruby was crying looking at him trying to reach Deimax with his hands “Leave this here, just put her in my car and wait there Isaac”

“Don’t touch my daughter” Lex walked fast to make them stop but the girl was already in one of his arms while with his free hand he was pressing with his fingers his cheekbone. The thing that infuriated Lex the most was when the little girl hugged his neck crying “Stop right th-” Reign put a hand on his chest with the distance of her long arm “Reign you are gonna regret this, Lionel and Lilian are gonna be mad if you leave this house”

Lex tried to move her hand but she didn’t let him do it “Lilian already gave me her blessing for these little vacations from you”

Lex got off of guard to that affirmation “What?”

”Don’t follow us or I personally will take your people down, remember, I am still good at this” Reign took her hand down “Try to not screw the things up while I am away, I won’t be here to clean your mess at work”

“Reign, stay... please”

The woman looked him right to his eyes and turned her back at him and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. Reign heard Lex curse inside the house also the sound of things getting broken. She just entered to her car, Ruby was already calm and Deimax had his little wound healed. Reign smirked looking at him

“Don’t do that face... You don’t want my daughter crying again, don’t you?”

“This week you have to have an eye on the blonde girl, Lena’s friend” Deimax sniffed touching his face to only smile big right after at Ruby

“What about Kara Danvers?” Reign asked smirking

Deimax made tickles to the little girl “She’s Supergirl”

 

 

Lena after work was beyond happy, probably Sam would be already in National City. The woman she loved were about to stay at her place for a week, live the experience of having her again, just like a video she watched of them on college doing silly stuff in that tiny apartment. She was wandering at her home. This morning she ordered to prepare one of her guest rooms into a child’s one, or at least one in which Ruby could stay and not hurt herself and could be comfortable. Her phone rang a few times and Lena picked it up, it was Lex name showing on the screen.

“It’s Reign there?” Lex voice sounded empty of emotions and piano music in the background loudly

“No, she’s not here, Lex” Lena replied because it was true, she wasn’t there yet

Lex sighed deeply “Do not lie to me, Lena”

“Lex, Reign is not here, she haven’t even call. Is anything wrong?” Also true, Reign haven’t called her today. Lena only knew that today Sam would be there with Ruby.

“No, everything is just fine” Lex smiled looking at all the broken furniture in this living room “Thanks, Lena...”

That way he told her that thanks creeped Lena out, he never used to say thanks. She was thoughtful, because she didn’t know what happened between them to have him calling by the end of the afternoon. Someone rang at her doorbell, they way Sam used to, Lena stood up going to the door slowly

“Sam?” Lena asked far from the door

“Lena?” Sam talk back in a funny way

Sam adjusted better Ruby’s diaper bag on her shoulder smiling at her daughter that looked really tired from the trip. Lena breathed easy and opened the door and her heart jumped from happiness. Sam walked next to Lena and kissed her on the lips for a couple seconds just a step inside of the penthouse. The slightly short woman placed a hand on the side of Sam’s neck and the other in the back of Ruby, all inside her was melting.

“I’ve been waiting the whole day to have you here”

“You’ve been working...” Sam smiled taking another step and making Lena go backwards and placed another kiss on Lena’s lips “I should put Ruby to take a nap”

Lena went to close the door and jogged back next to Sam “I have prepared one room for her” Lena laughed at the surprised face of Sam “I am a very prepared woman, okay?”

“I know babe, but-” Sam followed Lena to one of her guest bedrooms “You know that when she sleeps she barely moves and... Wow...”

“Do you like it?” Lena walker further in the room extending her arms showing the decoration 

Sam smiled but Ruby was that tired that only rested her head over Sam’s collarbone “It’s beautiful... how... when did you make it?”

“Yesterday when you told me you will come with Ruby the whole week I just made a few calls after you left and this morning the girls worked hard for this” Lena smiled even more seeign the amused expression on Sam

“Just let me put her on her sleep and I will thank you how you deserve it” Sam was looking at Lena the way she used to see her always, like the unique and only person of the world

“You are so silly” Lena giggled stroking Sam’s cheek with one hand 

“Alright Ruby is time for a little nap, kitty will be watching over you, okay?” Sam kissed her daughter’s temple letting the girl on her new bed. Lena was waiting on the door’s frame looking at them. Sam began to sing for her daughter

Lena closed her eyes for a moment and had some memories flashing in her mind. Sam resting her head on Lena’s lap while she was singing La vie on rose. Lena’s hand stroking her girlfriend’s hair while this smiled softly. Lena opened her eyes feeling her eyes watering looking at them. She had to turn around and go to the living room. She was feeling tired of having flash backs and not the whole information and solid memories.

After a while Sam made her happy way to find Lena but her smile dropped off when she saw her sad. Sam in every step towards Lena were leaning down before her worried placing herself between her legs and Lena wrapped her arms around her pulling Sam closer.

“What’s wrong” Sam placed a kiss almost in the back Lena’s neck

Lena unwrapped her arms from Sam pushing her softly back to look at her face “What they did to me?”

Sam knew Lena had to know it now because neither Lilian, would tell her that Lionel used Kryptonite to accelerate the healing of her brain cells having short cuts of memory also that the amount that the serum they used was totally experimental. Lena was the only who survived to that test of exposure to Kryptonite. Making Lionel proud but more monstrous at the eyes of Lilian and the lack of interest of Lex if she survived or not.

“Lena, I have to tell you something” Sam encourage herself “Have you ever asked yourself why I when you need me or when I need you I am here within seconds?” This was necessary for Lena to comprehend one of the reasons, besides to make her a good name to be able to give Lena everything she deserved and why she were away for that long

Lena frown confused “What are you trying to tell me?”

Sam sat on her own feet sighing “I am... Kryp-tonian” Sam could notice Lena holding her breath “Lionel tried and successfully used Kryptonite on you, to heal you, he made his people bring to Metropolis a try out of a medicine or serum that accelerated the regeneration of cells and you... survived Lena...” Lena’s light green eyes were wide open looking at Sam “Before I started to work hard to make money, I tried to see you once you were okay and I almost die feet away from you. I think that that was the day you’ve seen me or my back talking to your mother, because she was taking you to here to her care”

Lena placed a hand on Sam’s face, her hand was shaking before touch Sam’s face “You are what?”

“Lena please don’t be afraid, I would never would hurt you” Sam extended a hand to wipe a tear going down on Lena’s cheek but stopped her actions before touch her face until Lena leaned her face into Sam’s touch allowing her to wipe the tear. Next Lena did something Sam didn’t expected. Lena kissed her


	12. I will stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows now the true identity of Supergirl and is somehow insulting for her that Kara is treating Lena like a fool. Besides that Sam will have to deal with try to reveal the identity of Kara to Lena. Lex in Metropolis is thinking that he have back his wife, but is all a lie.

During the time Sam were on National City Kara had the impression that the woman was everywhere she was, even in a night of the week Kara thought that Sam saw her fighting a bank robbers as Supergirl but wasn't so much sure about it because she only seen her in sort of glances. It was kind of disturbing having the woman with her best friend because something weird was happening between the two of them, even Lena those days has become secretive. Kara was thinking that that woman was a bad influence for Lena. But her best friend was thinking totally different. Lena was feeling love again, the emotion of having Sam, having her close, feeling her, knowing everything about her. More memories came on Lena's head this week almost ending

 

"Do you really have to go back to Metropolis tomorrow?" Lena asked wearing a dress

Sam crawled over the bed to reach Lena "Nope, I will go back to Star City. Lex has been really rude with you and I really want to smash hit head against the moon, so it's not really  "

Lena smiled big "You can fly that high?"

"Even futher" Sam left a brief kiss on Lena's lips "And now you know I can come in less than a minute... or five, depends on where I am at the moment" Sam smiled funny

"You are such a dork" Lena kissed Sam trying to push her down to lay in the bed "Stay another week" Sam smiled seeing what she was trying

"I don't want Lex calling you or being mean at you or moody"  Sam let her Lena push her down "I love you Lena" Sam sighed feeling Lena's body pressing against hers. She slide her hands behind Lena's back pulling the zip of her dress up smiling soft "It's not really recommendable for me to see him tomorrow"

"Would you fight for me?" Lena joked

Sam's smile fade away "I would do anything for you" she talked 100% serious "But I know you don't need help to fight"

Lena bit her lower lip looking at the eyes of Sam "I still can't believe all the things you can do"

"The first time I told you, before you know all the weirdos we are out there you kinda freaked out and got drunk" Sam stroke Lena's cheek with the back of her fingers “That night I’ve followed you across the woods because your didn’t wanted to stop walking and that whiskey bottle was strong”

"I guess it was because all this was new for me"

"Also was the first time you have seen an -Special- one... now you are used to see your friend fighting against the bad ones, also all the vigilantes"

Lena frown "My friend?"

Sam hoped that Lena got the hint "Yeah, the blonde one" she played silly letting Lena getting the conversation "Supergirl"

Lena blinked in confusion "For a second I thought you meant Kara"

"Kara... that's her name, I don't know why I thought Kira" Sam shook her head a little "Sometimes I am really bad with names"

Lena sat up with a soft frown "Sam, you are not bad with names. You don't forget anything" Lena was now overthinking "What are you saying?"

"Don't worry, maybe it's nothing, is just too much coincidence" Sam sat again studying Lena's face "She's just exactly like her but with glasses, disappears the same time when she appears... just that. I can follow her if you want" Sam leaved a soft kiss on Lena's lips before standing up because she heard Ruby "I'm gonna get our little angel"

Lena stayed in the position she was holding for a long moment with her mind getting fucked. It couldn't be true Lena thought for a second, clearing all the ideas coming and going from her mind. The woman heard Sam talking to Ruby. The voice of the woman she loved always get her. Everything she said... always had a reason, everything... Lena had to brush away every thought when she came back with the little girl smiling big pointing at her

"Look who's up already" Sam smiled saying that with a mellow voice

Lena stood up "You have sleep a lot today Ribs" she extended her arms to caught Ruby

Ruby automatically wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck resting her head on Lena's chest "She's going to miss you a lot" Sam sighed sad

"That's why you have to stay here" Lena got closer to Sam tilting her head up and Sam kissed her 

Sam smiled "I'm gonna to prepare the breakfast so you can go to work" 

"Only when I'm starting to take breakfast... you have to leave tomorrow" Lena raised a brow and Sam wink and shrugged leaving the room. Lena looked down to Ruby "Have you slept well?"

"Yes, You?" 

"Yup little lady. You want take breakfast?" Lena smirked

"I'm... hungry" 

Lena kissed her forehead with a smile "Mama is making breakfast" Lena started going for the hallway of the penthouse "Do you wanna go to the zoo today?"

"can-can we see rawr?"

Lena frown for a second thinking in what she meant "do you mean big felines?" she said making with her free hand a gesture immitating a paw and claw and Ruby nodded slowly smiling funny making Lena laugh hard "We have to study again animals because you are smart but kind of lazy"

“Where’s kitty?” Ruby asked looking behind Lena trying to find something

“Kitty?” Lena asked passing for the living room

 

 

Lex looked to the empty seat of Ruby and clenched his jaw showing a vein on his temple, days has passed and Reign haven't come back yet with his daughter, neither his people could find them until Lena called him telling they were with her. That made Lex breath easy but still angry. He wanted her back also his daughter. All this situation out of the control of his hands was making him more irritating and unstable. On his meetings he was being more agressive and irresponsible. His vanity was getting over him as usual. 

Lex tried to call Reign a few times during the morning but she didn’t picked the phone. Almost in the night he came back from work and found Reign in their room like looking for something

“Where’s Ruby” Lex asked at the frame of their bedroom. Reign turn around slowly with something like a black mark on her right cheekbone like someone had hit her. Lex got worried and walked towards her trying to touch her face but she stepped back and Lex let hands away from her “I’m sorry, I know I did bad. But you know I hate when you leave with Loreen somewhere I don’t know or when you are with people I hate... Ray is an asshole and you can’t see that. Who did this to you?” Lex tried again to touch her face and she made a wincing gesture “Where is Ruby, Reign?”

Khalah had to think fast “She’s with Patricia”

Lex frown “But you were with Lena days ago” 

“I was” Khalah nodded “But I know you got mad and I went with Patricia. She also have the right to see her granddaughter”

“Reign, listen, I’m sorry, I just want you to come back with our daughter. Just that... We were having fun but you had to ruin everything contacting and going out with Ray Palmer”

“I’m sorry too Lex, I know I shouldn’t had to go with him, but we still friends” Khalah new perfectly Sam loved his friendship with Raymond. Luckily when Lex was anxious he overtalked showing his superiority trying to look humble “I think the thing I thought I had here is in my office” Khalah kissed Lex on the lips “I promise I will come back soon, just give me a little bit of time” She felt weak for a moment. Since the fake marriage for the news, the man didn’t had to take his green kryptonite ring off “If I didnt had to take a fly to go back to National City I would make it up to you. Because I’ve been a very bad bad girl Alexander” Khalah rolled her hand around Lex’s red tie pulling him closer just as Sam did once before warn him to step back in an argument

“Why can’t you be like this forever?” Lex tried to kiss Reign and she let him not knowing this was Khalah. The submissive Sam, the one he liked always have been Khalah not the real Reign. One thing that got him crazy about Sam was her “two” sides. The obedient one and the stubborn/rational/strong one. He heard her giggle kissing him back. In a beginning all this Khalah felt like this was a game until she saw how sick the man was and his try outs of made a better world with his creations/experiments and the amount of kryptonian meteorite rocks for his experiments. Because if Gods were on earth why humans wouldn’t be able to face them. Lex’s hunger for power was beyond attractive for Khalah now

 

 

Deimax had been following Supergirl all the night only to inform Reign about what she was doing 24/7. After he told Reign the identity of the blonde woman she really has to see it with her own eyes until she found out the truth. Now she wanted to show it to Lena in a way that looked totally casual. They were getting to that point when Perrilus found them and told Reign that Flower has disappeared. That was the last thing she wanted to hear because that meant the other worldkiller was conspiring against her back also deciding to keep Lex’s seed. 

Reign had to go back to Lena’s penthouse  and act like anything happened but always Lena could notice when the woman was feeling sad or overthinking

“Sam?”

“Hey” Sam made Lena sit on her lap looking at her eyes “What would you do if you have a colleague who is about to do a terrible mistake and is not listening to you?”

Lena checked Sam’s eyes “I would try to make this colleague listen and or try to stop it. What’s going on?”

“I have to do something when i’m back to Metropolis. Thank you” Sam kissed Lena’s cheek “Do you want to go to watch a movie in a while? Isaac can watch Ruby”

“Sure, we can have the girlfriend experience” Lena let it out sarcastically 

“What’s bothering you?” Sam asked worried

Lena quirked a side of her mouth “This morning you said something that is on my mind” she was looking to another side then moved her eyes to see Ruby playing with blocks “You leaving tomorrow and-” she sighed moving her eyes to Sam “This thing about Kara is digging me”

”Babe, you just have to say one word and I will find something” Sam will have to think about way to catch Kara doing something without exposing her true nature “Or maybe not if i’m making just imagining thing”

Lena looked into Sam’s eyes for a second actually for a long moment in silence “I trust you”

“Just as much as I trust you Lena” 

“If you have the feeling of her being Supergirl...-” Lena shook her head “What if it’s true? Why she has been lying to me all these years?”

“Being your friend as Supergirl also like Kara Danvers?” Sam paid all her attention to Lena’s face when she nodded “I don’t know, I told you all this at the third month we dated. I wanted you to know everything abou-”

“-Well, this time you did it much later” Lena reproached then moved her sight to Ruby “Did you thought I would run away?”

Sam blinked sad “I’m scare to death to lose you again, Lena”

Lena got up from Sam’s lap to sit to her side “Sam, I’m not going anywhere. You are opening my eyes to things I didn’t know, to people I thought I know. And if Kara has been lying to me treating me like a fool this is gonna be complicated because I will need you here. So you can’t leave”

“I will stay, I promise” Sam promised truly “Do you want me to follow her or one of my Eagles?” Sam proposed, she haven’t told yet the nature of her eagles.

“I want to be with you when you follow her”

“It’s true I haven’t taken you for a little flying lessons. Super speed can make you puke” Sam smiled

“I’m talking serious Sam”

“I know” Sam took one of Lena’s hands and kissed her soft “But today I’m taking you to watch a movie”

“Can we stay here and watch a movie?” Lena pouted. Sam was so whipped by her that didn’t insisted more on going out

“We can do whatever you want”

“We are watching Fred Astair and Ginger Roger’s classics because Ruby likes them too” Lena picked up her phone “I’m ordering food” she said playful then bit her lower lip 

 

Sam thought that another week more with Lena wouldn’t be that bad. Tomorrow she should find the way to -unmask- Kara and take care Flower of Heaven. Perrilus had been working well and dealing with work in Sam’s absence and every time she needed Sam, she flew run out the city to fly the fast she fix the problem. Now the only problem here was Flower. Sam picked her phone too and send a message to Deimax to track Flower and call her right way when he find her to take care of the problem


	13. Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign during these days has been watching more closely Kara, seeing her safe people, stop accidents and so. Reign being faster and stronger has been moving around without the girl of steel catch her, because that is one of the few advantages of being genetically modified. But all this in her human form, it could have been better to do it in her Kryptonian shape because in that way she could have hit her or make the things difficult but Lena didn't wanted that. Reign wanted to show her how Kara aka Supergirl has been lying. The night Reign have organized to uncover Kara will be soon with a little help of Perrilus

Lena woke up first and went to take a shower. Around 15 minutes later she came back with Sam still asleep. Seeing her these mornings were a gift. She laid down next to her girlfriend because last night they got into terms about their relationship. Weird, yes. Together, also. Reign everyday was making everything to rip off Lex from her life. Lena placed a soft kiss on Sam lips and when she was pulling back Sam took her switching positions. Lena felt all her girlfriend’s body was positioning between Lena’s legs. Sam smirked looking down at her. Lena had her hands covering her face because she was blushing, lately when the taller woman pinned her or taken her over the isle in the kitchen she just blushed. These almost two weeks were amazing. Lena waking up next to Sam, playing with the child, having the feel of having a family was the best. But in that moment Lena couldn’t hold her flustered feeling.

"Stop looking at me like that" 

"Morning sex was always our thing" Reign leaned over Lena waiting for the woman to move her hands from her face "Are you blushing?" Reign pulled from Lena’s thighs to make her get closer to her crotch 

"Sam" Lena moved one of her hands looking to Sam "Ruby is going to wake up soon" Lena moved her hips down grinding her center to Sam’s in a soft pace

"Then I’m gonna have to work you out really really quick and make breakfast" Sam moved the other hand from Lena’s face and put it above her head to kiss her lips hard full of desire making Lena moan at the feel of her tongue inside her mouth

"Sweet..." Lena breathed, Sam moved her lips to the woman’s neck opening her bathrobe with her free hand "-Fuck"

"That’s what I’m trying" Sam whispered before capturing one of Lena’s nipples on her mouth sucking it hard

Lena felt goosebumps at the feel of Sam tongue. She tangled her hands on Sam’s hair closing her eyes and gasped when she felt Sam teeth around her other nipple after licking it, only to get interrupted by Ruby calling -Mom- in her room.

"Shit" Lena said breathing fast. Sam placed a trail of kisses going down on her opening her legs a little further leaving soft and careful bites in her way down "Ruby is awak-" Lena couldn’t hold a moan feeling Sam’s tongue right where she needed "Yes..."

They heard again Ruby calling Mom making Sam stop her actions looking up to Lena’s face "Sometimes I miss being only the two of us. But I promise that tonight I will end what I just started" Sam took a long lick on Lena’s wet folds sucking her clit for a second

Lena’s hips jolted "I love your daughter..." Sam took another long lick on Lena’s clit making it hard for Lena to articulate a word and Lena pushed Sam’s head. She knew if Sam kept doing it she wouldn’t make her stop "-but I love her more when she’s sleeping” Sam crawled up giving another soft bite on Lena's hip "You should-" Sam gave Lena a steamy kiss touching with the tips of her fingers Lena’s entrance before move her finders up and down on Lena's pussy's length and again they heard Ruby calling but this time she said -mama- "-Go"

Sam moved her head to the crook of Lena’s neck grunting a little "Okay" she raised her body seeing Lena rolling her eyes with an aroused expression "But i'm going to check on her then i'd be back"  Sam stood up, staring for a moment Lena's naked body until the woman closed her bathrobe siting up

"Let's go" Lena stood up too tip toeing to give a peck on Sam's lips seeing the taller woman pout "Come on"

 

Lena entered first to Ruby's bedroom and the little girl was sat in the middle of the rug playing with two stuffed animals a duck Lena gave her the other day and her favorite bunny. When the little girl saw Lena she raised the hand with the stuffed duck -Mama-. Lena didn't gave it importance because Sam was behind

"Hey baby girl" Lena smiled big kneeling down next to Ruby and Sam said at the same time "What did she just said?" Sam knelt before them

"Mama here" Ruby gave the stuffed duck to Lena

Sam had her eyes wide open "Ruby, she's Lena, i'm mama" Ruby shook her head frowning and Lena took the duck looking at Ruby

"Ruby, I am Lena, not mama" Lena placed the duck down seeing a confusion frown on Ruby's face "Sam is mom"

"Do you think she has asociated that term because last night we were saying it joking?"  Sam said concerned

Lena took again the stuffed animal and gave it to Ruby "what?"

"In almost two weeks she have seen you everyday and she has asociated that word with you... that's a problem"

"Thinking it cold, when you leave him I am going to become her -mama- too" Lena saw Ruby smile happy when she said -mama-

Sam felt some kind of relieve that her wasn't awkward by that, but still "It's gonna be a huge problem if she ask for you calling -Where's mama- when we are back to Metropolis, Lena"

"Then don't go back" Lena tilted her head foward placing a kiss on Sam’s lips "It's okay, Ruby is smart, she will stop calling me... mama" she turn her body again to the little girl giving a kiss on top of her head "I'm gonna change my clothes and go to work"

"We are gonna make breakfast" Sam picked Ruby up in her arms leaving the room. Sam still having this concerned look on her face. Lena only just saw her leave

 

During breakfast Ruby kept calling Lena -ma or mama- thing that was making Sam nervous also happy but this had to stop by now. The little girl already called Deimax kitty because on his real shape he looked like a gigant panther, which reminded Ruby a kitty and less times Perrilus, birdy. The problem was Ruby calling Lena mama. Sam was silent lost in her thoughts looking at her daughter until she felt Lena's hands one in her arm and the other in her back and a kiss on her cheek

"Don't overthink"

"Do you want me to keep looking the moment you can see Kara as Supergirl?" Sam said changing the subject

Lena nodded "If she's Supergirl I want to see it" she had to gulp because that was still hard to asimilate. One of the three people she trust was only in reality one person and that one has been lying to her for years.

"If I do something... risky... to let you watch it... you have to not feel fear and trust in me, Lena" Sam said slowly looking right at Lena's eyes "You only have seen how I can fly and run and how I have the same heat vision" Sam closed her eyes at the feel of Lena's hands cupping her face

Lena frown for a second "I don't want you to hurt anybody" 

"And I won't... Isaac have seen an old building and Amada will do a call from inside until I will hit the building making it fall. You will see her in every moment. You have to call her today and invite her to dinner. Don't worry about Ruby, Isaac will stay with her"

"What are those people?" Lena took a piece of fruit Ruby was trying to give her "Thank you baby girl" 

"They were designed to be weapons and... clean everything up. They wont do anything if I don't order them, they think I am they leader" Sam breathed heavily "Somehow I am. Tomorrow I have to show you something. It's important"

"What is it?" Why they don't follow Superman or Supergirl" Lena asked. This time confused -Leader to what?- she thought

"Superman and Supergirl have the Fortress of Solitude in a point of the Antartic, you can reach that point with some kind of difficult. I have a kind of ship crushed into a cave. Lex keeps looking for the Fortress. I have go a few times to know a few things. I can't let Lex find it. Neither Superman, he lives on Metropolis too and we can't let him find the crystals. It would be a disaster and that place doesn't have a security perimeter of self defense" Sam began to babble not thinking that it would be too much information for Lena "Jor-El is sort of an AI when you use the crystals and-" Sam saw Lena's face of shock "Babe i'm sorry"

"Mom here" Ruby was next to them, this time she was giving another piece of apple to Sam

"Ruby you have to eat fruit" Sam whined looking down seeing Ruby run towards her little seat and table Lena bought her a few days ago

Lena felt her head spin "What about if I stay today and you tell me all these things" Lena gulped blinking fast. It was true that everytime Lena asked something about Sam's nature used to tell her but other times Sam only babbled leaving her amused

"What about Kara?" 

"We can invite her to dinner and Isaac can do what we said, right?" Lena told her serious. Sam just nodded "And you can tell me more things. Why do they call you Reign?"

"Because I am here to Reign" Sam said afraid of Lena's reaction but Lena only smirked "I only want to be with you and give you everything you deserve" Sam was scared confessing that 

Lena began to giggle making Sam knit her brows "I love you but that name is ridiculous and I really want people stop calling you that... looks like evil and you are not" she saw Sam's body relax and hugged her. Ruby pulled twice from her skirt making Lena unwrap her arms from Sam looking down "Ruby, you have to eat your apple slices"

"I want pineapple" Ruby said the best she could giving the last slice of apple to Lena running again

"We don't have pineapple" Lena looked up to Sam and bite half of the apple slice "Open" Lena waited until Sam opened her mouth and put inside the other half of the apple "I'm gonna change my clothes"

Sam chew the apple "I don't want an apple"

Lena was walking out of the kitchen "That's why she doesn't want apples" Lena pointed turning her head for a second then kept moving out of the kitchen opening her skirt

Sam looked down to Ruby who was following Lena with her sight "Have you learn to dislike the apples because of mom?" Sam pointed to her chest seeing Ruby nod "But you loved apples" Ruby shrug with her funny smile

 

 

Kara and Clark were in his stop until he had to go back to Metropolis with Lois who was in the toilet, she wasn’t feeling ok these days. But she wanted to go with Clark to National City to see the Clark’s cousin

"I really don’t know Clark. Sometimes I have this feeling of Sam following me everywhere. I think I see her but then she’s not there. Even Lena is acting weird, she have never been that..." Kara tried to find the words "Secretive and distant"

Clark took off his glasses reading the newspaper "Are you sure is because is not jealousy because she’s almost all the time with her sister in law? She used to be with you always"

Kara scoffed "Clark I’m talking seriously, they are hiding something, and it’s probably something bad for Lena. Sam is married to the rotten root of the tree when the whole tree is sick and Lena is the only good. Clark that woman is bad for Lena"

"Kara, I’m not defending Samantha, but, that is madness. Lena is okay, National City is safe and the robbers and psychopaths attacks as usual and you stop them" Clark said in a low voice tone "Lex since he’s with that woman is not focusing all his energy to destroy -me-" Clark wore again his glasses "I don’t know why she’s here, but you should ask her instead of being paranoid about this. I need to know you are fine before taking that fly with Lois in an hour"

Kara was thoughtful looking at Clark when she got a text message from Lena saying

>>L.L: Dinner tonight at 20:00, my place? I know we haven't seen each other much this week. I promise kale X

Kara smiled while Clark looked at her, and Lois stumbled over their table "shit lord I hate being ill. Sometimes I wish to be you Smallville" Lois hit on his arm with her fist "Then I remember that little thing with-" Lois leaned down between them at the table "-Green K" Lois whispered making Clark move from his seat to sit there "I can’t wait to be back at home Clark"

"Are you okay Lois" Kara asked Lois replying Lena’s text "You don’t look so good"

"I can’t stop puking from these last days. I thought to coming here would make this better. Fresh air you know? but” Lois shrugged "Nope. I shouldn’t have ate that sandwich with eggs days ago"

"I told you to" Clark was stoped by his girlfriend’s hand on his face "Okay"

Kara giggles at the actions of these two "You should get moving to the airport guys, your flight is in less than an hour"

"Do you think that you will hold-" Clark moved his head "-You know"

"Come on Smallville, Diana is not the only Wonder..." Lois raised her brows. He smiled big looking down then fixed his glasses

"Alright, then we are leaving" Clark stood up helping Lois to do the same "You will be fine?"

Kara nodded "We will figure this out"

"See you soon Kara" Lois hugged Kara patting on her back. Lois never was much of a hugger. Only with Clark

"Kara" Clark smiled 

"Clark" Kara smiled back and she saw them leaving. Clark was always so attentive with Lois

 

 

Kara bought Lena’s wine the one who wasn’t that expensive. The rang the bell of her door and Sam opened the door smiling big making Kara hold her smile awkwardly. Lena came from behind drying her hands in a towel

"Welcome" Sam and Lena said at the same time and they looked at each other "Come in" Lena opened her arms wide to hug Kara "How are you"

Kara hugged Lena tight giving a quick glance to Sam who was smiling warm at her "Fine, how are you? I mean how are you guys?” Lena pulled back from the hug

Sam closed the door "Good, I made a little bit of everything for dinner, I didn’t know what to cook and Lena was all the day at the Corp so" Sam walked passing them to go for Ruby

Lena saw Kara smile awkward fixing her glasses and now that she looked to the glasses they were normal "I’m so glad you are here"

"Me too, I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks" Kara took off her jacket 

"Kara we were to lunch this monday" Lena smiled 

Kara thought for a second opening her mouth "Right! gosh these days looked like months" Kara giggled awkwardly following Lena to the living room

Sam put down Ruby and she ran to Kara to give her a toy then she looked at her frowning when the blonde woman took the toy "Thank you" Kara said checking the soft toy

"Mama look" Ruby looked back where Lena and Sam were and pointed up with her finger to her toy on Kara's hands 

Lena clenched her jaw for a second but Sam walked towards Kara and Ruby and went down in squats to take Ruby in her arms giving her a lot of kisses on the little girl's face making her giggle "You are sharing toys with friends" Sam said kissing again the face of her daughter

 

The dinner went well Kara was relaxed because she didn't felt the awkward sensation of being the third wheel or being in the middle of something between the two woman. Lena was paying all her attention to the blonde woman, even telling personal jokes that Sam didn't minded because she was focusing on her daughter and in the fact that the little girl was funny as hell making faces about to eat veggies. Kara burst in laughs when they gave her Kale and Ruby did the most disgusted face she have seen in a toodler.

"I told you Lena, you can't fool my daughter making her think that those are green chips" Sam said between laughs seeing Ruby drink her juice

Lena knitted her brows kinda down "But I thought she would like this more than raw" 

Kara tried to stop laughing "Ruby is so expressive" Kara took off her glasses looking at them "Luthor's are hard to fool"

"You can't be more right" Sam smiled looking at Kara. Lena forced a smiled concealing her nervousness "Let me take the desserts. I have done the best vegan tiramisu" Sam stood up going to the kitchen

Kara was feeling more relieved in this situation because Sam and Lena looked more like relatives than the weird vibe Kara used to feel "Can I ask you something?" Kara asked in a low tone seeing Lena nod "What is Sam doing here?"

Lena sighed "She have a huge fight with Lex and I offered her to stay here" Lena lied perfectly no wondering why she wanted Sam away. Kara from staring to Lena moved her eyes to a side frowning a little "Are you okay?" Lena now knew perfectly when they used to do that kind of expression she was hearing Amada "Kara"

"Yes, huh" Kara smiled big nervous she was hearing people scream, the police sirens and fire trucks. she moved on her seat hearing all that trying to pay attention to what Lena was telling of her niece "uh huh"

\--"There is a fire in an old building between-"-- Kara saw Lena laugh --"-It's full of vagabonds"--

"Alright, here we go" Sam came back with the desert on her hands with a happy face but Kara stood up suddenly "Is anything wrong?" Sam heard too the communications between the emergency services

Kara checked her phone faking having a text "Shoot! I forgot I had to see James, gosh I put my phone in silence. I was so excited to see you guys"

Lena followed the game "Olsen?" Kara nodded "Uhmm... Why don't you call him?" Lena proposed

"I have to go, we were organizing Alex's bday surprise. I don't know where I had my mind today" Kara looked at Sam who had a clueless face "I'm really really sorry guys but I have to go" Kara went to Ruby's seat and placed a kiss on Ruby's top of her head, then a quick hug to Lena "I hope you'll do again that dessert, it looks amazing" Kara pointed to Sam who was placing the Tiramisu on the table "Bye guys" Kara went for her coat and waving her hands to the women and little girl "See you soon, bye bye Ruby" Ruby waved back at her

 

Kara went out of Lena's penthouse and looked for the fire scape of the building to go up to the rooftop. Sam in silence, took Ruby placed Ruby on Deimax's arms who appeared from the nothing and Lena on hers and in super speed went to the rooftop hiding them in a side of the gate of the rooftop, Sam placed Lena down to make her stand on her feet and Lena saw something she wished it wasn't true. Kara took of her shirt showing her -Supergirl suit- then her skirt revealing the red skirt taking impulse to fly. Lena hold her breath feeling a tear going down her eye. Kara flew over a direction. Lena didn't know it but she was nailing her nails on Sam's arm. The taller woman was about to take Lena to the other place but this moment was too much for her. 

"Lena" Sam said but Lena pushed her away

"Why?" Lena got angry, wandering around on that side of the rooftop  under the worried face of Reign "Why she have been lying to me ALL THIS TIME? We were supposed to be friends, best friends. She has getting information from me as Kara also Supergirl. I am so fucking stupid. NOW IT DOES HAVE SENSE when Kara leaved and Supergirl came in just a few seconds later or were just in time in several events" Lena had an anger expression "Take me there"

"Lena, i'm sorry" Sam didn't wanted to take her there now that she was in a rage state

"For what?" Lena spat "For being the only person who's always being honest and telling me the truth and down and coming back to me after all happened?" Lena shouted also had tears on her eyes 

"Lena..."

"Why everyone thinks i'm weak and stupid?" Lena covered her forehead with a hand

Sam got up and went next to Lena "I don't think you are stupid. You are the greatest person in the whole world. I shouldn't have done this"

Lena shook her head "You have done what you had to do Sam" Lena moved her hands towards Sam's face "It's only you and me" Lena's green eyes shined taking refuge on the taller woman's arms

"Forever" Sam kissed Lena's top of her head and hugged her back

"Take me there" Lena looked up to Sam's face on her arms

"Okay" Sam whispered talking Lena on her arms

  

 

Lionel and Lex were taking dinner at a restaurant. At the time they've been talking about work and business, until Lionel dropped the question and make Lex awkwards and being hostile. -Sam- have been at home twice this second week out of the house with Ruby. Everytime the man asked where the little girl were, she told him the kid was with Patricia, but Patricia was in an unknow location

"How's Samantha, Lex?"

Lex had a twitch in the eye "Reign is fine, she have been working a lot lately" Lex tried to smile

Lionel smiled back for a second "Where's Samantha, Lex?" he asked slowly seeing his son change the type of gaze he was giving him

"I don't know where she is, Lionel" Lex frowned angry

Lionel gave a dead stare to Lex "Where's Loreen, Alexander"

"She's with her" Lex saw Lionel standing up and leaving the restaurant


	14. Last warning

Reign whistled her favorite song while she was dragging Khalah by the neck of her jacket inside a cave, the worldkiller was unconsicious. After found her and knocked her out she was better. Perrilus lied about the location of the worldkiller, Deimax at this point looked like the only one who she could kind of trust. Reign in that moment didn't needed that. She had to be with Lena with her daughter and taking care of the last detail to get ripped off from Lex.

Reign felt a wave of weakness when she entered to a part of the cave because she carefully had placed green kryptonite. A brutal amount of it. She was used to a little amount of the meteorite but all that if she stayed a lot of time she would die. And that was what she wanted for Flower of Heaven. When they got near automatically changed into their true shape. Reign with effort could throw Flower inside between the green rocks making her open her eyes and scream twisting and curling her body in pain. Reign was there for a few seconds then she walked out. She had to see how to open the phantom zone door to lock her inside. That part of the green Kryptonite was a punishment for her desobedience. She didn't wanted to kill her, neither the baby. But she didn't wanted to have her around with the kid when she killed Lex for once. When Reign was far enough recovered her human form feeling better and better. Perrilus had bruises all over her face looking up to Reign on her knees. Deimax was relieved because with the departure of Flower he couldn't get poisoned by one of her tentacles ever. Reign had another thought in mind for them.

 

"I have to go back with Lena" Reign fixed her blouse "You two have work to do. I don't want any fail"

Deimax got up nodding and disappeared leaving Perrilus alone with the leader of the worldkillers "Reign I didn't wanted you to kill her she's having a baby l-"

"I'm not a monster, but that baby will. I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAVE A HUMAN FORM EVEN IS NOT IN A HUMAN SHAPESHIFT... but she shouldn't have to keep that thing. That's her choice and it has consequences" Reign went down in squats "I don't want to kill you either. I don’t want mistakes or more screw ups" she pointed to where Flower was "or a reason in the world or this universe to make me be away from Lena again. I promise that I will kill that person or Alien. Ruby is happy with her, I am happy with her. She's the good I want Ruby to grow with, to be a good human, a loved one" And in a quick move Reign slammed Perrilus head to the rocks "Now go to work"

 

 

Lena had Ruby in her arms walking around the zoo where she and Sam has accorded to met. Lena was against these places but it was a start to Ruby to see the animals until take her in long trips once Sam were totally free it a good beginning. The little girl got scared with the monkeys and apes so Lena took her to see the lions and tigers she loved the most because they reminded Deimax. Lena was delighted with the curiosity of the child. Ruby had a hand holding the back of the neck of Lena and the other pointing to the big felines.

"There's my daughter"

Lena got tense at the sound of the voice and turned around slow with Ruby on her arms "Lionel"

"Hi there Loreen"

"Lionel her name is Ruby" Lena clenched her jaw seeing her father smile a little

"She's a Luthor, and Lex officially changed her name to Loreen" Lionel walked close to the woman and kid extending his arms "Granpa has missed you"

Ruby didn't move an inch form Lena's arms "Lionel she doesn't go with everybody she haven't seen before in a while"

"For what I see the kid if very comfortable with you" He pointed looking right at Lena's eyes

Lena hold her breath but relaxed her body when she saw Sam coming from Lionel's back "Lionel, what a surprise to coincide in a zoo... but we know each other right?" Sam smiled big

"I was wondering what are you two doing in National City?"

"I can ask the same about you far from Metropolis controlling your son" Sam replied witty

Lionel smiled big, he admired the smart mouth of his -daughter in law- and took air filling his lungs pleased "You are not there to control him to stop him"

"I date your son, but i'm not his babysitter" Sam smiled to Lena seeing her hold a laugh and went towards her daughter "Come here you, sunlight"

Lena made a step towards Sam touching her arm looking at her eyes letting Ruby go with her mother "You okay?" Lena whispered to Sam seeing her nod soft

Lionel cleared his throat looking at Lena "Would you like to give us a minute?"

"She can stay. Whatever you have to tell me she can hear it... and does Lex have told you why he become nuts and I left?"

"What?" Lionel after storm out he didn't asked anything about what happened between the two

Sam shrug with a soft smirk because Lex didn't told him anything or as usual Lionel didn't gave him the chance to let him talk "I don't like jealousy or he hitting Isaac because he wanted to protect me. It's a psychotic behavior, I don't want to stand around my daughter. So for my sanity and Ruby's I decided to leave" Sam told all this looking at Ruby "Lionel you should talk with your son a real talk" Sam emphasized her last words "Oh and tell him to stop to mess around because I will not clean his shit this time, or anymore. My company is done with LuthorCorp and has make alliances with Palmer Industries and L-Corp. I didn’t wanted to do that in a beginning but Lex become crazy so that leant my decision to make it" Sam stared at Lionel "Which means I’m looking over Lena and Raymond"

"Samantha don’t do a stupid thing" Lionel scoffed smiling

"Sam this is not place to talk about work" Lena touched Sam’s back looking at her, her stare was telling Sam to let it go

"You are right" Sam looked back at Lena trying her best not to touch her "See you soon Lionel" Sam gave her back to the man and began to walk at the same time with Lena making funny faces to Ruby to make her laugh

Lionel only stared at them as they leave kind of angry. He knew that Reign wasn't like other woman who would bow down and do everything that the powerful family would say but right now, that woman had his granddaughter and the meaning of the heir of Luthor's family.

 

 

Sam had her eyes on her daughter seeing her run side to side happy on the path of the zoo going to see the Pandas. Lena had one of her arms around Sam's hip with her head resting on Sam's shoulder while this had her arm over Lena's shoulders to keep her close. They were on silence for a while. Lionel looking for Sam tracking Lena meant that Lex was actually becoming insane without her. The dark haired woman knew that she had to let Sam go back to Metropolis even knowing that she would feel alone again. Kara a liar in whom she could not trust, no actual friends in the city. Once again she was alone without the taller woman. Lena felt Sam's lips on her temple leaving a soft kiss and closed her eyes for a moment sighing

"You have to go back to Metropolis" Lena mumbled kind of sad

Sam nodded "I know... but" Sam stopped walking for a second kissing Lena's lips "I can be here in less than a minute" Sam looked back at Ruby who was going far from them "Ruby wait"

Lena let Sam go after her daughter and felt like she was going futher away than she actually was. A few feet from her. Lena forced a smile going towards them. Sam was making tickles to Ruby and the girl had this funny smile on her face giggling. Lena couldn't imagine how long she would stand without them.

"You want to watch Pandas?" Sam asked Ruby

"Pandas!!" Ruby yelled

"Let's find where the pandas are" Lena smiled this time genuinely

 

 

Severals days later Lena alone in her penthouse that looked huge but empty without Sam and Ruby was sit on her couch drinking wine. These days she called Sam and knew a lot about her but didn't asked her to come to National City. She was very aware that her girl had to do a lot of things back there from these weeks she have been out from Metropolis. She really missed the woman and the kid. Lena had to breath easy to not calling her.

Kara tried to see Lena a few times after Sam's departure but her best friend had banned her all the accesses to from L-Corp. Supergirl showed up twice finding a blue, distant and sarcastic Lena. She tried her best to get close to Lena seeing her that way. It was a wrong move that made Lena even anger ordering her to leave.

>> K.D: Lena, I don't what did I do? Please answer my calls

Lena checked her phone and deleted the message she was still mad at the woman. She was deciding yet how to let her know that she knew who she was. Some nights she really wished that Kara and Supergirl were two different people and that her best friend didn't taken her as a fucking stupid making her believe that she couldn't keep the secret or something making feel like a fool.

 

 

Next day Lex stormed in Reign's office with an angry expression across his face that had to change it immediatelly because Ruby stared at him at the middle of the office. Lex fixed his tie and jacket clearing his throat.

"Reign... what's she doing here?"

"Lex, welcome to my office for the first time" Reign smiled

Lex forced a smile "Can you just tell me what is she doing here?"

"Don't tell me that when the few times you took her to work you just sent her to a daycare?" Sam frowned looking back at her laptop

Ruby stood up from her rug with her toy walking towards Lex raising her arms to make him to lift her "Yes, as any parent would do"

"Well" Sam looked back a Lex "I am not like regular parents" Sam again moved her sight to her laptop "Can I help you with something?" Amada came into the office standing next to the door

"I've waited for her the whole morning" Lex pointed back to Amada feeling his daughter rest her head on his chest

Sam shook her head "Did you read the mails I've sent you since monday?" Sam typed a reply to Ray for a work in star light city

"What mails?" Lex knew she had send him a few mails but he didn't readed any of them

Sam rolled her eyes tired "I broke our partnership for your constant deficiency of payments also agreements on our works?" Her eyes still glued to work

"Did you what?" Lex shouted making Ruby startled pouting scared

Sam stood up going to take Ruby from his arms but he extended an arm taking a step back "Give me my daughter Alexander"

"Why, Reign? she's fine with me" He made another step back with a serious stare

"Lex give me my daughter"

"Do your job and I will give you our daughter"

"Last Warning-" Sam was feeling that in any moment she would fill her eyes with heat vision "-Lex"

"Warning?" Lex scoffed and laughed stroking the back of Ruby who began to cry "What would you do?"

 

He turn his back to Reign and left her office with a cocky smile. Lex nodded to Amada when she let him leave the office and Reign closed her fists really tight and her eyes turned red


	15. Flash Back

Sam had her back leaned on Lena’s chest with the back of her head on Lena’s shoulder. Sam closed her eyes when her girlfriend kissed her temple. Ruby was sleeping peacefully. The tall woman just when she got into Lena’s penthouse in minutes put her daughter into her sleep because she needed time alone with the only woman she loved

"You are so tense" Lena roamed a hand up from Sam’s chest to the side of her neck massaging it in circles while her other hand was wrapped around Sam’s hips

"I am... I don’t want to go back to Metropolis. I want to stay with you" Sam was sad

Lena placed a soft kiss behind Sam’s ear "Then just stay here. Ruby has already a nursery here...if you don’t want to go back, just stay, Sam" Lena didn’t know why but Sam was really sad "I want you here, I want that sleeping little rascal here"

Sam gently moved Lena’s hand off of her "I wish all this were easy" Sam hold her own knees

Lena placed her hands on Sam’s back moving it up and down and placed a kiss between Sam’s  shoulder blade "I’m getting tired of begging you that leave him and stay with me" Lena whispered leaning her forehead on her girlfriend’s back

"You won’t have to ask me or beg me to leave him anymore because right now Isaac is moving Ruby’s things from Lex’s house" Sam closed her eyes because Lena stopped to move her hands "All I care about is in this place"

"Are you leaving him?" Lena moved making the water from the tub splash out and pressing her body into Sam’s back wrapping her arms around her again

"Not today, but that’s the plan when he come back on Friday from his trip. Ruby’s things will be out and I’d be there waiting in the house" Sam took Lena’s hand "I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Lena got out of the tub taking a towel wrapping it around her body and went back next to the tub taking softly Sam’s arm pulling a little "Come here..." Lena had to pull a little again seeing Sam standing up helping her to go out from the tub too "He will go all mad and probably will react in a crazy way but we will be together. We are gonna be finally together Sam. Will you stay here, right?"

Sam nod "We are not going anywhere... except for work" Sam smirked making Lena laugh and hugged her girlfriend tight "Isaac will be around just in case"

"What happened with the other two?" Lena was really happy in that very moment. Sam kissed Lena’s lips and the shorter woman deepened the kiss

"One is..." Sam tried to talk pulling back but Lena again kissed her making Sam smile "L..." 

 

 

Deimax was driving out from Metropolis going to Star City to leave Ruby's things in Sam's appartment. He was alone in the road when a black truck hit him making go out of the lane falling from a bridge. The van fell spinning and after a few seconds of the crash it exploded from the impact. A man in a black suit with black sunglasses came out from the truck pressing his black headphone.

"Isaac is down Mr Luthor, don't worry, we'll find the other two and your wife and kid" The man was hearing Lex's voice paying all his attention to it "Yes sir" The man got in the car again and began to drive finding a Isaac in the middle of the road with part his clothes burned "How did you" The man pressed the throattle trying to run over Deimax 

Deimax changed was angry and began to run at human speed towards the front of the truck that was going towards him. They crashed. Lex's bodyguard came out from the window like a puppet while Deimax extended his arms to his sides to be able to move and step back. Lex's bodyguard was unconscisious when Deimax took him by his jacket and jumped to fly. The man was covered in blood from his injuries when he opened his eyes a little for the feel on the air. Deimax stopped at the height of an McDonnel Douglas F15 Eagles flies

"Send my greetings to Lex Luthor" Deimax opened his hands letting the man fall hearing him scream and Deimax flew back to Metropolis

 

 

Lois was throwing little balls of paper to Clark's face with a cocky smile while the man of steel only was looking at her with his soft smile when he heard the scream of a man. Clark's smile faced because of that man's scream. Lois frown at seeing Clark with a worry look and disappear wondering what was happening. It was late when Superman reached the point where the screams were coming. Superman landed next to the corpse of the man and closed his eyes sad and yelled angry. This was the second time this week someone fell from the heaven that way. The two men in the same characteristics and it was much coincidence

 

 

Lex was on a lab in Smallville where he was testing with the metahumans he could caught. He walked to the door of one they called EX998173 it was a test, a really dangerous one, it was a monster. When the thing saw Lex it spat black sustains to the glass that cointainted that thing in there. The whole cell began to get electrified making the thing wince and fall to the ground. The black sustains began to spell a black smoke. It melted everything but the glass and metal floor of the cell

"Still angry, huh?" Lex had his hands on his pockets "Connie, prepare him... I want it ready to kill my wife in an accident. Superman will take him down but Sam will be dead by it" Lex shrug looking at the young blonde woman who write on her clipboard "Do we have my suit ready? I reallt want to puch Superman and the other kryptonian Blonde woman"

"We will are finishing some details, the copy we have of the structure of Batman’s suit isn’t completed"

"Well... tell me when it’s done. With Sam dead I will be a single father raising a kid so I will not have many time to play around with my toys"

"Yes Mr Luthor"

"Thank you Connie" Lex saw the woman with a huge scar behind her neck leave. Another experiment. He turned his attention to the EX998173. Lex kneeled tilting his head with his mischievous smile "Don’t look me like that" Lex tapped with a finger to the glass "You knew all that could happen when you signed that contract. Your wife is rich, good in bed who loves to please me and you are the monster you always wanted to be" The thing roared making the whole floor echoed his voice "Put him into his sleep" Lex ordered to a man in a cabin and the whole cell filled with a red smoke and the thing fell asleep

 

 

Next morning Lena was feeding Ruby making her eat all her breakfast. Sam always had problems to make her eat her breakfast but it was easy for Lena.

"And a little bit of soy milk, okay?" Lena placed a little glass on Ruby’s table

"No" Ruby frown crossing her arms "Juice"

"Ribs soy milk first and if you end it all you can drink a juice puch" Lena prompted checking Ruby softening her frown and uncrossing her arms "Deal?" Other times when Sam stayed at Lena’s it always worked just like this time

"Deal" Ruby accepted after think for a few seconds

Sam was always amused by this "She can’t resist you" Sam walked behind of Lena after see their interaction 

"Like mother like daughter" Lena turned around leaning up to kiss Sam 

Sam smiled silly "Ha...ha... ha" Sam closed the gap she pressed her lips on Lena’s

"Apple juice" Ruby said happy placing her empty glass of soy milk down

"Apple juice will be" Lena laughed softly inches away from Sam’s lips

Sam looked down to her daughter "Weeks ago you didn’t liked apples" Ruby shrug with a funny smile "You little..." Sam was about to tickle her daughter when she began to run around the kitchen giggling to make her go after her. It was rare that Deimax haven’t called her last night or at first hour of the morning. Amada called telling her the updates of work and how giving electrical power for free to the poorest zone of Metropolis and surroundings were going. Lena was delighted seeign the two running around even she began to chase Ruby too increasing the little girl laugh going out of the kitchen to the living room

Sam in that moment was good but still sad because in any moment Flower will die. The kryptonian was fighting against to give up. The green Kryptonite should have killed her a day ago. She wasn’t eating and in her original form, going into her bones and in a purple color. Her tentacles stopped moving the first week. Perrilus didn’t wanted to see her and Deimax haven’t seen her since Reign put her there. The last two worldkillers were too afraid of Reign more than ever, she was reaching the level of anger when W1 tried to kill Lena

 

——

"I’d be back in less than you think" Lena kissed Sam’s cheek with her backpack on her shoulder and a her suitcase in her other hand

"Lena come on, we are late and we lost the trip with the guys if we don’t go now we are gonna lose the flight..." The guy said from his rented car  

 "I’m paying for everything, chill man" Lena shouted turning around raising a brow

Sam smiled big. She loved Lena even more when she wasn’t that serious "I have to let you go..." Sam pouted pulling from the hem of Lena’s tee gettin her attention

"Yes, and don’t go out into any party because I won’t be here to make girls run away" Lena this time raised both of her brows saying the last three words "You are like a dessert everyone wants" Sam still had that pout and sad face "Baby come on" Lena dropped her backpack to the floor "Just when I reach the hotel you can... you know-" she leaned to whisper "-come to my room"

Sam began to smile even when she didn’t wanted. Lena after a couple months got used to her girlfriend’s powers totally okay with them. It was really hard for Sam when Lena freaked out when Sam got the guts to tell her all about her powers because she loved her that much that wanted to be 100% honest

"See? You are smiling" Lena bit her lower lip and kissed Sam on the lips "I love you"

Sam cupped Lena’s face kissing Lena back "I love you too. I’d be waiting your call" 

"That’s-" A kiss "-my-" another kiss "-girl" Lena smiled big after check Sam smiling bigger

"Lena cooooome ooooooon. I know you can waste all the money of your family but please" the guy whined again

"JUST A MINUTE DREW" Lena yelled

"I’m gonna break his neck" Sam murmured when Lena turned around 

Lena laughed "Watch out tiger. But I’m going right now. I love you Sam Arias"

Sam heart skip a beat seeing Lena taking her backpack after saying that "Please just call me when you get there"

"Stop worrying, I’d be fine, it’s only a road trip to Centra City" Lena began to walk towards the car and turned around to wink at Sam

Sam was really nervous feeling her heart squeeze "I love you Lena Luthor" the dark haired  woman raised her arm with her fist up in the air in victory making Sam smile "I shouldn’t have let you watch that movie" Sam yelled smiling

"This thing about to raise the fist in the air was the only good of the movie" Lena dropped her bags in the back seat and waved her hand at her girlfriend 

 

 

W1 has warned her to leave that human, he warned her to stop seeing the woman and study more to keep her research about to to expand their blood line and worked hard into the college laboratory. Or to be more specific her own blood line because she was the only more with human characteristics than any of the 5 in their real form. Sam was only focused on Lena because she loved how human and loved Lena could make her feel. She wasn’t feeling alone anymore or like she was a weapon. By the time her girlfriend should be an hour to reach the city and in half more to get into the hotel. Wyat that afternoon one more time after a huge fight told her that she would regret her decisions. He ordered the other worldkillers to follow him but they didn’t. They stayed and moved behind Sam choosing their side. Reign was stronger in her human form, more than the other worldkillers in their real shape, and when she turned into Reign she was even stronger. Wyat went inside the old man he had take as the host of his human body and left the cave. Sam wanted to follow Lena but was waiting patiently. 

Sam got a call and answered at the first tone "Lena?"

Lena was hearing music next to Drew who was tapping the wheel like drums "We are 4 miles to get into Central City" Lena sighed "I miss you, you know?"

Sam smiled relieved "I miss you too" 

Drew dodged a man in the middle of the road but seconds later began to grunt closing his eyes and pressing the throttle to the maximum. Lena looked at him "Dude what are you doing?" Lena asked looking at him and when he opened his eyes were all black for a second "What the..."

"Lena?" Sam stood up "Lena" Sam screamed and went out of the dorm breaking the window flying fast to where Lena told she was being followed seconds later by Perrilus, Deimax and Flower of Heaven

Lena closed her eyes when other car hit them. Their car rolled out of the road, the driver’s seat got totally smashed, Drew died in the impact, Lena was trapped and really injured. The man who hit their car was shaking scared with his forehead bleeding when he saw a thing coming out from the car. A thing that looked like a man but it wasn’t. The man tried to get his phone to call to emergencies but he fainted. 

Lena had received a huge hit on her head and it hurt like hell but she was that scared that was trying to move out of the car. After a couple minutes of trying to move her body didn’t do much and closed her eyes. Sam reached the point and used her X-ray vision to find Lena and immediately she pulled Lena out.

"No, no no no no no" Sam put Lena next of the road "Please, open your eyes, Lena, can you hear me?" Sam’s hands were shaking when she leaned down to feel Lena’s breath on her cheek "Lena..." The other three worldkillers landed in front of Sam "What do I do... what I have to do?" Sam was crying "Help me" Deimax checked on Lena while Perrilus called the emergency number. Flower didn’t do anything just watch them, Sam was crying a lot seeing the woman she loved in that situation, after 15 minutes, Lena was breathing with difficulties. W1 walked next to them making Sam look up "Tell me this was totally an accident" 

"Is better to let that woman go Reign" W1 voice was deep looking cold at Sam

Sam clenched her fist seeing the lights at the distance of ambulances. Saying it was a a Luthor one of the involved in the accident made the nearest ambulance reach the point fast

"Tell me this was an accident, Wyatt"

"No" 

Sam expression from pain and fear changed to anger and hate. In milliseconds she changed to her real from pinning W1 against the road. The man tried to push Reign out of him even to fight but she had her hands on his head and began to squeeze hard making the man scream. The lights looked near and Reign screamed in anger louder. Making Lena open a little her eyes but not looking at her or being able to see something. Reign crushed W1 head between her hands. Reign looked at the three worldkillers taking W1 by the neck and flew up to the dark sky dragging the dead body of the first worldkiller. Deimax and Perrilus changed their form into an old couple while Flower disappeared in the night

Reign flew out of the Earth and throw the dead body of Wyatt far making him disappear floating in the universe. She began to cry again seeing her hands full with blood. Kryptonian blood. She looked down seeing the beauty of the planet for a second and went back to follow Lena wherever she were.

The ambulance took Lena first to Central City’s hospital but after stabilizing her they moved Lena to Metropolis. After Sam chased Lena and waited until the very moment she opened her eyes not knowing who she was she thought that her life had no meaning there. That maybe erase the whole world were even an idea but one night in the hospital room Sam was there looking at Lena sleep seeing her head with bandages. Lena whimpered and called her name. That moment made Sam took Lena’s hand and decided to fight to get her back because if her subconscious called her maybe there was a chance to get her back. All the nights she spent next to her seeing her not recognizing her face or seeing her look at her doubtful didn’t meant anything after hearing her voice call her name. Sam was inside her head and that was everything to make her believe

Lionel was tired and sick of all the test and the possible operations the doctors told him. Lex proposed the Green Kryptonite cure. He lied saying it worked and healed the most damaged cells on his labs. The true was that the 20 patients died in pain but Lena lived. Surprisingly. Lionel felt proud of his son helping Lena. Lex in the other hand wanted to know how she survived the green Kryptonite high exposure and how her body was able to adapt but Lillian took Lena from their hands after a huge fight to take her to National City.

Sam wasn’t able to get near to Lena, 3 feet from her felt like her skin, head and her heart was getting ripped from her body. But she got the hint she wanted to keep their flame up. Lena looked at Sam at the entrance of the hospital frowning like she knew her for a moment and opened her mouth. Sam gulped smiling happy and disappeared making Lena shake her head little placing a hand on her forehead following Lillian to their limo

— —

 

Sam had an arm around Lena’s hips pulling her close after cleaned her face from the kitty nose and more shapes Ruby had draw on her face "I want the appropriate time in which I can be able to ask you to Marry me, Lena"

Lena didn’t expected that and a grin began to grow on her face "You want to marry, me?"

Sam nodded "Not now, but I want to. I want this stupid idea about how to prepare everything to propose" Sam placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead "I told you Lena, I want to expend the rest of my life next to you"

Lena stared at Sam’s eyes "Sometimes you are so effing romantic"

"It’s only because you make me feel things" Sam stroke Lena’s cheek "You make me feel human"

"You are so silly..." Lena kissed the inside of her wrist "I don’t know why you love me this much"

"Is because you love me"

Lena smiled wider "Yes I do love you"

Ruby came into Lena’s room with a teddy bear on her hands "Mama... Can... can we... play with... ducks" 

"You mean the rubber ducks in your bathroom?" Sam asked still with her hands on Lena

Ruby nodded going to give her teddy to Lena "Mama here"

Lena was happy, Sam make her happy, her daughter made her happy. She didn’t know that she could lose all that in days


	16. Dark Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her last attempt to end every relationship Sam had to Lex this already had planned her death and sick and lunatic he will began to destroy everything he thinks she had taken from him even destroying everything

Sam opened her eyes slowly she had her head over Lena’s stomach with an arm over Lena’s waist. Ruby was sucking her pacifier holding her teddy bear next to their bed. Sam began to incorporate her body up while her daughter smiled

"What are you doing up?" Sam asked seeing the little girl shrug "Come here" Sam extended her hands straddling Lena to lean down

Lena opened her eyes frowning at the sound of Sam voice "What are you doing?"

Sam picked Ruby and hold her in her arms looking at Lena "Look who’s up... I told you that the bed would let her move when she wake up"

Lena rubbed her hands over her face then saw Sam move from her lap with Ruby in her arms to her side "Well we don’t have anything that can harm her. Look what she did when she woke up" Lena turned to her side looking at Ruby sat between them "Are you an early bird?" Lena poked Ruby’s side to make her laugh and the little girl giggled happy "Of course you are" she pulled the kid towards her and began to give her kisses all over her face making her laugh joyful

Sam wished that she had her phone recording that moment from the beginning. The only she could record on video was the end of Ruby’s laugh hugging Lena and the black haired woman looking at her with those big light green eyes stretching her hand to cover the mobile phone "Come on, I don’t have a video of you two"

"You can record one later" Lena stroke Ruby’s back hearing her laugh fading away 

Sam moved her phone to record herself "Grumpysaur is up, so we will do this later" she pouted 

Ruby smiled getting up in the bed trying to repeat grumpysaur not being able to do it right making Lena laugh sitting up "Don’t teach Ribs weird words"

"Grumpysaur don’t want mom to teach you weird words Ribs" Sam opened her mouth faking surprise and switch her mobile phone to record the serious look on Lena’s face but holding a smile

"You are going to regret this later" Lena squinted her eyes at the sight of Sam smiling big "Give me that phone" Lena took the phone from Sam hands and began to record Ruby jumping on the bed under the sight of her girlfriend 

 

 

Lex walked towards the cell 189920 humming the Ride of the Valkyries. After destroy Sam’s room on his house at the realization that she moved Loreen’s things away probably (on his knowledge) to hide the stuff on her apartment on Star City with the help of Ray Palmer. He had his hands on his back walking peacefully until he reached the door of the cell. Lex waited until the door opened by the mechanism and smiled mischievously seeing the blonde woman with an electronic device on her head, she looked angry and sad, she was surrendered

"I came here to make a deal, miss Marsh"

Gayle scoffed looking at her hands "The last deal I did with you is why I am kidnapped here"

"Oh no... no no" Lex tilted his head to a side "You are not kidnapped, you can leave this place whenever you want"

Gayle again scoffed shaking her head "Really?" The blonde woman tapped twice with her index finger to the device

"Yes, Miss Marsh, always if you agree on what I want to do and then you come back" Lex showed a warm smile "And now I want you to go to National City to entertain Supergirl while Superman is busy here. I want you to make her go insane. I want her to see her world exploding over and over and over. Thinking that everyone she loves is dead, even in this planet, she might have a secret identity"

"You are sick" Gayle smiled and Lex slapped her face in a swing of his hand making her fall from her bed

"I’m gonna give you an hour to think about it but first..." Lex pulled from the pocket of his pants a remote pressing a button that send a huge electric shock to Gayle’s device making her scream. He sighed going out from the cell "Things the freaks make me do..." he said disappointed and again began to hum the Ride of the Valkyries

 

 

Next day Lena was happy because Sam and her would be together this time forever and Sam left last night to Metropolis taking a fly to make her comeback to the city look normal

"Isaac you don’t have to follow me everywhere" Lena smiled seeing the man not showing any expression he just blinked

"Reign’s orders are to be done, I have to stay here until tomorrow. I hope your comprehension huh-"

"You can call me Lena" She smiled warm while the man closed the door of her office while Ruby ran following her "Can you call her Sam? I don’t like people calling her Reign"

Deimax nodded "We will, Lena" he had his eyes on Ruby. Reign never left the little girl with another person besides him "She trust you"

Lena took Ruby on her arms sitting her on her lap turning on her laptop "Pardon?"

"Sam, Lena" Deimax didn’t know how to apologize 

Lena kissed Ruby’s temple "No, please, tell me"

"The kid. Her daughter. Reign... Sam, she never have leaved Ruby with anybody but me. She doesn’t know yet if she will show some kind of powers. She trust you"

Lena looked at Ruby sucking her pacifier with the shape of an atom "Sam trust me as much as I trust her. I love her"

"I don’t understand the concept of love, but Reign would die for you, she would battle until her last breath for you" Deimax coldly said "Samantha too"

Lena frown for a second because he looked like saying that Reign and Sam were two different people "I would die for her too" Lena pierced her eyes on him

 

 

Sam sealed the part of the cave where Flower of Heave body rested dry and dead. She had to do a little bit of force to move a huge rock to close the cavern because the amount of green Kryptonite, the green mineral by now had just a 1% of influence in her body. Flower was dead and it hurt because if it not were because her desires and seek of expand their world and words that were dead she would never would have end like that. Words she never understood, not the original big picture, but chaos. She would be alive if she would just listen to Sam. Perrilus was waiting at the entrance of the cave, the leader of the worldkillers went outside and she hit the walls making it fall to seal the cave forever.

"I don’t know why I have a bad feeling" Sam told moving a little her head towards Perrilus "I’m going to my office, you can go with Deimax, Lena and Ruby. After I dump Lex I will leave this city, Metropolis... forever"

"You know Lex has burned all your belongings on his house when he came back days ago" Perrilus spoke gulping

"All I care about it’s on National City, go there and watch them" Sam rubbed the back of her neck with a hand "I will not waste more time with him. Tomorrow all his things will be at Ruby’s name or as he says -Loreen’s- and he will have no power anymore with his business"

"I left your mask on your office" Amada said thoughtful 

"Thank you... please, go to National City and take care of Lena and Ruby"

"I should stay Reign"

"Go"

"Deimax is there"

"AND I WANT YOU THERE TOO" Sam shown her heat vision

Perrilus didn’t know if Reign was sending her to National City to protect Lena and her daughter or to protect all of them just in case. Even being mean and aggressive Reign during all this time were more closer to the two of them and have shown them that humans were stupid enough to try to destroy themselves without they doing a thing but build a better future with their help were possible. That there were worst people than them, as worldkillers. Perrilus took impulse and flew high to go to National City.

 

 

Lex had classical music blasting through the speakers on his house. The broke the two cribs Reign left in the house with an axe. If she wanted to play that game he would totally go that way. Taking away his daughter from him. Legally the little girl was Sam’s but in public she was a Luthor, that’s why Lex wanted to marry the woman. Lex was setting the fire up with pieces of the wooden crib. By the time it was Reign would find the little monster on her office. For Lex, she was stupid enough to have an only entrance right to her office. Lex walked to the kitchen taking the stuffed bunny Ruby/Loreen loved and place it over the isle

"We will soon live in the middle of Metropolis and we will leave this house" he told to the bunny rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. His phone rang and he smiled seeing the ID caller "Is it ready?" He listened with patience "Great, great. Yeah by the time she will be dead so I can start playing around" he hear the voice again at the other side of the line "Oh great you are already there... okay go to Lena's to get my daughter" he sighed "And if its necessary kill her too"

 

 

When Sam entered to her building as usual when she passed to the other floors people were working and training and everyone told her that they missed her, she felt beloved, it was a nice sensation. She went right to her office to find a man not more than 30 years old sweaty and shaking. He was barefood, wearing black dirty pants and a long old trench coat. He actually looked more like a vagabond. Sam began to walk towards him really cautelous

"Are you okay?" Sam tried to reach the man with her hands frowning soft

The man shook his head "You should run, I really don't want to hurt you, he says I have to..." His voice was weak and cracked "run"

"What?" Sam asked pulling back her hands. The man took off his jacket and in a movement his body turn into more muscular, bigger looking like a giant, horrible, and ran towards her "Shit..." Sam mumbled

The thing that the man has turned into put his hand on her face, crushing her body first to the floor and then throwing her through the air breaking the windows of her office towards the streets. Sam got pissed off after falling 4 floors and stood in the air. She saw how that thing jumped towards the building in front crushing the walls by force. She went back to her office flying up really fast getting inside by the whole the man did and opened her blouse showing her suit under her clothes. She was hearing people scream in fear also that thing roar and the path of destruction on his way. She tried to look for her mask, she was hearing how helicopters and police sirens were coming too. Her first thought was Lex. Sam was about to leave the office by the whole in her whole black suit when she found the mask in a corner of the office next to a piece of what last of her desk just in time when part of the alpha team opened the door of her office. They were well trained but she was faster and didn't saw her. 

Her best team only could see all the destruction on her office and inmediately called the police to report after checking the hole that looked like a body shape, a female shape on the floor. The guys found a mask and a dirty trench old coat of a man.

 

 

An hour later Lena was smiling because Ruby was trying to draw or at least to better shapes when the news blasted on the tv she had on her office. It were surprising when her secretary announced Amada. The two of them stood to the both sides of the door.

-"It's to early to say that what is happening right now but Metropolis is under attack" A reporter said the man felt a wave of wind on his back and it was Superman flying containing the hit of a monstruosus thing to the people and hit him "Luckily we have Superman" He only had to say that to make that thing hit Superman making him land to the ground. The cameras were filming when the thing opened his mouth charging a black ray when the communications interrupted-

Lena's heart began to speed up "Sam" Lena breathed going to take her phone. She called Sam but it was deadline, she called to the Alpha Team giving them the code to talk, they didn't gave her the news she was expecting, she looked at Ruby then to Amada and Isaac, they still had their neutral expression "One of you have to go there and be sure that Sam is okay and BRING HER BACK TO ME"

The both of them told at the same time "Reign's orders are to be done"

"Cut the Bullsh-" Lena looked at Ruby again who had her crayons on her little hands staring back at her "I'm telling you to go. It was a attempt to murder"

"She doesn't need to hear that" Isaac pointed looking for a second to Ruby then to Lena "Reign will be fine. She told us to watch over you and her"

"I'm not staying here to-" Lena got interrupted by a knock in the door it was weird that her secretary didn't announced who was it. Amada just turn her body towards the door opened seeing four men wearing black suits

"Miss Luthor we are here to take Loreen to home" One of the men tried to go inside but Isaac took a step forward do not allowing him to enter

"You two were supossed to be dead" Other man said pulling out his gun and the others followed his actions

Lena went fast to pick Ruby from the floor and held her tight agaisnt her body "Take us out Isaac" They began to shoot and Amada in less than a second was covering her and Ruby with her body 

Deimax knew that Lena didn’t know that most of they actions ended up killing awful and disgusting humans they fighted against to, so he only pushed the men to making them clash against the other two, crushing them in a wall. He looked back to Perrilus and nodded just in time when the tv again began to show breaking news. -The girl of steel unchained- Lena was shocked, she knew that Kara would never harm people. She was still pissed off because her best friend lied to her all these years but this couldn’t be true. The tv showed Supergirl shooting her heat vision to the buildings in middle of the city and fighting a green man like an alien in a suit.

 

 

 

Superman had to fight a little bit but with the help of a woman who had a kind of look in the way she dressed like Zod. She was Kryptonian for sure because her household symbol shield across her chest. In an assistance, she fought with the thing making it go towards Superman and he took him flying in super speed against an abandoned building to keep fighting and again with the help of the woman he could bury the thing taking down the building over the monster. Superman had to wait for a little bit seeing the man with his x ray vision until it went into his human form when he fainted. The man of steel wanted to ask who was her, because her face was a blur just like The Flash used to do in his early years, when something hit the woman in the black suit making her land in another direction... It was a rocket Lex shoot. He was wearing a robotic gigantic armor

"Do you want to play Kryptonian boy?" Lex laughed

Superman checked that the man was still knocked out and flew towards the green/purple/grey robotic suit. He felt kind of sick when he was getting near. Lex smiled big seeing the pain gesture on his face.

"Lex stop this madness" 

The man look to his sides with a mischievous smile then to Superman "I don't see madness, I just see... panic of people and-" Reign faster than Superman punched Lex's suit making him go through the air

"Is useless to try to talk to him"

Superman stared for a second the back of the female shape he saw and her face stopped to be a blur "Reign?"

"That’s my name" She said before taking impulse and fly towards Lex who was shooting at her. Superman began to follow her lead

 

 

All the members of the DEO had the special green K protocol up because no one knew why Kara snapped. It was hard for J’onn to stop her because she looked under the influence of Red Kryptonite but it was something else and it was hard for them to try to even reach her. Everything was becoming crazy. Metropolis and National City was a chaos and the dark day had just started


End file.
